La Maison Maudite
by Nafrayu
Summary: [UA le trio est à Serpentard] "Tous les sorcières et sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui par exemple." Le Choixpeau magique a réparti Harry, Ron et Hermione à Serpentard pour différentes raisons. Quand l'un cherche à s'émanciper de ses frères, une autre cherche sa place dans le monde magique. Quant au Survivant, il cherche à comprendre qui il est.
1. Un nouveau départ

**NOTE** : **J'ai retrouvé l'accès à mon compte** youhou ! Voilà plusieurs mois que je ne pouvais pas me connecter et le service d'aide de FFnet étant totalement inexistant, j'ai vraiment galéré pour réussir à me reconnecter (vous le saurez si vous avez du mal mais : bien vérifier que vous vous connectez avec la bonne adresse mail + vider le cache/cookies du navigateur + vérifier que l'heure du PC est la bonne).

Bref, j'avais posté deux histoires sur un 2e compte (Soread, c'est aussi moi) mais j'ai supprimé pour reposter ici. C'est clairement pas génial de faire ça mais je veux vraiment avoir toutes mes histoires HP au même endroit, donc voilà.

Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, vous méritez des cookies.

**Titre** : _La maison maudite_

**Rating** : K+ pour le moment, mais ça évoluera en T

**Résumé **: "Tous les sorcières et sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui par exemple."

Le Choixpeau magique a réparti Harry, Ron et Hermione à Serpentard pour différentes raisons. Quand l'un cherche à s'émanciper de ses frères, une autre cherche sa place dans le monde magique. Quant au Survivant, il cherche à comprendre qui il est.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling

Comme d'habitude, il n'y aura aucun bashing de personnages dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

–

**Un nouveau départ**

Alors que le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse dans la campagne écossaise en crachant des volutes de fumée, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient installés un peu à l'arrière du train et dégustaient des sucreries.

Alors que Harry entamait tout juste un Chocogrenouille d'un air dubitatif, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et trois élèves entrèrent. Cette fois, ça n'était ni Hermione Granger, ni Neville qui cherchait son crapaud mais le garçon au teint pâle que Harry avait rencontré dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure.

– On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans le train, lança-t-il. C'est toi ?

– Oui, répondit Harry en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise face aux deux gorilles qui l'encadraient.

– Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, précisa-t-il avec arrogance.

Ron se mit à ricaner. Discrètement mais pas assez pour échapper aux yeux pâles de Drago.

– Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Drago se tourna alors de nouveau vers Harry tandis que Ron rougissait de colère.

– Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Malefoy lui tendit la main et Harry la considéra quelques secondes en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas d'ennemi, surtout pas son premier jour d'école et encore moins après avoir passé dix ans avec son cousin Dudley qui l'avait maltraité tout du long. Il était un sorcier, il allait dans une nouvelle école, loin des Dursley, ce n'était pas pour se créer un ennemi qui deviendrait le sosie de son cousin.

Il décida de tenter une autre approche et serra la main de Malefoy, en croisant les doigts pour que Ron le suive.

– Je m'appelle Harry, précisa-t-il. Lui, c'est Ron et si tu veux, on partage nos sucreries avec toi. D'ailleurs, Ron me parlait de Quidditch. Tu t'y connais aussi ?

Harry se souvenait que Drago lui en avait brièvement parlé chez Madame Guipure et il espérait ainsi le détourner de son animosité envers Ron.

Drago posa ses yeux pâle vers lui, un peu décontenancé. Derrière lui, les dénommés Crabbe et Goyle regardaient la pile de sucreries avec envie.

– Je joue même très bien, se ressaisit Drago. Mais toi, tu n'as pas de balai.

– Non, avoua Harry. Ron en a un, pas vrai ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui hocha brièvement la tête. Harry lui lança un regard suppliant par-dessus l'épaule de Drago, l'estomac serré. Finalement, il soupira et grommela :

– J'allais parler à Harry des règles les plus complexes du jeu.

– Tu lui as parlé des joueurs célèbres ? demanda Drago. Et des équipes ?

– Pas encore, rétorqua Ron un peu bourru et visiblement pas très content de faire ami-ami avec un Malefoy.

– Asseyez-vous, on testait les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, dit Harry en tentant le paquet à Goyle.

– Il faut faire attention avec ça ! s'exclama Goyle. Un jour, je suis tombée sur « vomi ».

Harry fit la grimace.

– Je vais plutôt essayer ça, dit-il en prenant un paquet de Chocogrenouille.

– Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? s'étonna Crabbe.

– Non, avoua Harry, j'ai été élevé dans une famille de moldus, mon oncle et ma tante, depuis que mes parents sont morts.

Drago, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard incrédule.

– Ça a dû être horrible, lâcha Goyle.

– Ça l'était souvent oui, confirma Harry. Mais ma famille est spéciale, tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme ça heureusement.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna Crabbe en ouvrant son paquet. Oh, j'ai encore eu Merlin. Tiens, tu le veux ? demanda-t-il en tendant la carte à Harry.

– Oui, merci !

Harry prit la carte où un sorcier très vieux à la longue barbe était appuyé contre le rebord du cadre. Drago donna également à Harry sa carte de Chocogrenouille qui représentait une sorcière du nom de Gwendoline la Fantasque. Mais Harry était encore occupé à lire la petite biographie de Merlin et il s'exclama :

– Merlin était à Serpentard ?

– Oui, répondit Drago qui grignotait une Patacitrouille, c'est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.

Ron grimaça et sembla se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose.

– Vous croyez que… commença Harry hésitant, vous croyez qu'on peut ne pas être réparti dans une maison ?

– Tu veux dire être sans maison ? demanda Goyle.

– Non, répondit Drago d'un ton rassurant. Tu iras forcément quelque part.

– Tant que ce n'est pas Poufsouffle, ricana Crabbe.

– C'est très bien Poufsouffle, répliqua Ron. De toute façon, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir.

Au moment où Drago allait répondre quelque chose, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger.

– On peut t'aider ? demanda Drago en la jaugeant de haut en bas.

– Oui, j'étais passée dire à ces deux-là de s'habiller parce qu'on arrive à la gare, expliqua-t-elle. Qui es-tu ? Et vous ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle. Moi, je suis Hermione Granger.

– Jamais entendu parler, je suis Drago Malefoy. Eux c'est Crabbe et Goyle.

– Enchantée, répondit Hermione. Je viens d'une famille de moldue c'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi. Bon, je vais y aller. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ron. Tu as une saleté sur le nez si tu veux tout savoir.

Drago regarda la porte du compartiment se refermer alors que Hermione venait de parler à toute vitesse.

– Une née-moldue, ricana-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? demanda Harry.

– Rien du tout, Harry, le rassura Ron.

Mais à voir la tête de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, il y avait un problème.

– J'ai été élevé par des moldus, insista Harry.

– Oui mais parce que tes parents sont morts, dit Crabbe. Ils étaient sorciers.

– Oui mais ma mère venait d'une famille de moldus comme Hermione. Mon père en revanche venait d'une famille de sorciers depuis longtemps. C'est Hagrid qui me l'a dit.

– Donc tu es de sang-mêlé, conclu Goyle.

– C'est important ?

Ron secoua la tête vigoureusement tandis que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle échangeaient un nouveau regard.

– Si le sorcier qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui est un sang-mêlé c'est bien la preuve que ça n'a aucune valeur, conclu Ron.

Étonnamment, ça sembla suffire à Drago, Crabbe et Goyle pour le moment. Ou du moins, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir envie de parler de Voldemort. La conversation s'orienta alors une fois de plus sur le Quidditch puis les cinq garçons enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier.

* * *

Le train arriva à quai alors que la nuit était tombée. Harry, Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle furent rejoint par Hermione et Neville et ils se dirigèrent vers Hagrid qui se détachait de la pénombre. Il tenait une lanterne dans les mains, un trousseau de clé était attaché à sa ceinture et un gros molosse était assis à ses pieds.

– Ça va, Harry ? demanda le géant.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main et vit Drago lui lancer un regard peu amène.

– Les première année, par ici, s'il vous plaît. Pas plus de quatre par barque !

Harry partagea la sienne avec Ron, Drago et Hermione tandis que Crabbe et Goyle partaient d'un côté avec Neville et un garçon du nom de Seamus.

Les barques glissaient sur l'eau, plus noire que l'encre. Harry ne se sentit pas très rassuré, encore moins quand il entendit un élève, dans la barque d'à-côté, parler d'un calamar géant. Rapidement, le château apparut, immense, majestueux, et pourvu de tours pointues qui se dressaient vers le ciel. Il était si impressionnant que Harry en oublia le monstre du lac.

– Whouah, laissa échapper Ron.

Harry, lui aussi, était émerveillé et ne put s'empêcher de contempler chaque détail qui passait devant ses yeux. Même Drago paraissait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Les barques accostèrent sur la berge et les premières années arrivèrent en frissonnant au pied du château qui paraissait encore plus impressionnant vu qu'en bas.

Hagrid les conduisit jusqu'à une double porte imposante qui s'ouvrit sur une femme d'allure sévère, aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon strict et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière vert émeraude.  
C'était le genre de femme à ne pas contrarier, songea Harry.

Elle se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall et leur expliqua les différentes maisons, ainsi que la cérémonie de la répartition qui allait bientôt commencer. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse et se rapprocha de Ron pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. A côté de lui, Hermione récitait à toute vitesse les sorts qu'elle avait appris et l'angoisse de Harry redoubla. Il avait bien feuilleté ses manuels mais il n'avait encore rien appris…

– Vous en faites une tête, commenta Drago d'un air goguenard.

– Tu sais comment se déroule la cérémonie de répartition ? chuchota Harry.

– Mon père m'a dit qu'il faut mettre un chapeau sur sa tête, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

– C'est tout ? s'étonna Ron. Fred m'avait dit qu'il fallait combattre un troll ! J'ai bien envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure…

Le professeur McGonagall revint avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé et un tabouret. Elle les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs et les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. C'était une salle immense et magnifique et Harry ne savait plus où regarder pour capter chaque détail. Le plafond semblait ouvert sur le ciel étoilé et Hermione dit alors :

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le ciel, c'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel enchanté. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Les élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'à un tabouret où un vieux chapeau était posé. Au départ, il ne se passa rien puis une déchirure dans le tissu se mit à chanter un hymne.

– S'il pouvait se dépêcher, maugréa Drago. J'ai faim, moi !

Harry eut un sourire un peu crispé étant donné qu'il était au bord de la nausée. Finalement, le chapeau cessa de chanter et la répartition commença.

Hannah Abbot fut la première à être répartie. Elle s'avança en tremblant vers le tabouret, mit le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit.

– POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau avec un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissement s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffle et Hannah, visiblement soulagée, alla s'y asseoir.

La répartition se poursuivit et Milicent Bulstrode fut la première à être envoyé à Serpentard. Harry regarda la table des Serpentard en se demandant si c'était si terrible que ça d'être envoyé là-bas. Dans sa chanson, le Choixpeau avait l'air de dire que c'était aussi une bonne maison. Crabbe fut également envoyé à Serpentard.

– C'est bientôt à moi, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Harry. Je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard ! On se retrouve plus tard, Potter.

– Appelle-moi Harry, répondit simplement Harry.

– D'accord. N'aie pas peur, au pire qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer ?

– Est-ce que c'est vrai que tous les sorcières et sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard ? demanda Harry à toute vitesse avec anxiété.

Drago le regarda un instant de ses yeux gris.

– N'importe quoi ! Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Hermione Granger était appelée. Elle mit le chapeau et il sembla à Harry qu'elle resta un temps interminable assise là. Puis, le chapeau ouvrit sa bouche et cria :

– SERPENTARD !

Hermione ôta le chapeau et sembla quelque peu ébranlée en allant s'asseoir parmi les siens. A côté de Harry, Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Elle ? A Serpentard ?

Harry ne répondit rien et regarda Neville Londubat être envoyé à Gryffondor.

– Malefoy, Drago !

Malefoy tapota l'épaule de Harry et chuchota « N'oublie pas que Merlin était à Serpentard ! ». Puis, il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. A peine le chapeau avait-il frôlé ses cheveux blonds qu'il cria :

– SERPENTARD !

Malefoy alla alors rejoindre Crabbe, Goyle et Hermione – qui paraissait toujours ébranlée – à la table des Serpentard.

– Potter, Harry !

Harry sortit du rang en sentant ses jambes trembler et son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Et s'il n'était pas réparti du tout ? Autour de lui, les gens murmuraient.

– Elle a dit Harry Potter ?

– _Le_ Harry Potter ?

Harry posa le chapeau sur sa tête et il tomba devant ses yeux en l'isolant des autres.

– Hum, ce n'est pas facile, murmura le Choixpeau à son oreille. Tu as du courage, des qualités intellectuelles et aussi une envie de faire tes preuves.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, je ne veux pas devenir un mage noir », pensa-t-il avec force.

– Un mage noir ? s'étonna le Choixpeau. Serpentard aide les élèves sur le chemin de la grandeur, à leur guise de choisir le bien, ou le mal après ça. Cette maison t'irait vraiment à merveille, mon garçon.

« Vraiment ? J'ai peur. Je veux rester à Poudlard, je veux être un sorcier moi aussi », pensa Harry en crispant ses doigts sur sa robe de sorcier.

– Dans ce cas, ma décision est prise. Tu auras tout à fait ta place à… SERPENTARD !

Harry ôta le chapeau, mains tremblantes. Dans la salle, un silence de mort régnait et tout le monde le fixait avec stupéfaction. Avec un peu de retard, les Serpentard applaudirent et Harry rejoignit Drago, Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle qui lui tapèrent dans le dos pour le féliciter.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore ne laissait rien paraître mais il but deux fois dans sa coupe vide avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était effectivement vide. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, fixa Harry avec une telle intensité qu'il était étonnant que le pauvre enfant n'ait pas pris feu.

Harry échangea un regard désolé avec Hermione qui se força à sourire malgré tout.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, chuchota-t-elle.

– Moi non plus, avoua Harry.

Il avait l'estomac noué et tous les élèves le regardaient avec étonnement, voire avec méfiance.

– Qui aurait pu croire que tu te retrouverais à Serpentard, hein, Harry ? s'exclama Goyle.

Harry ne répondit rien et fit la grimace.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Crabbe.

– Oui, je… j'ai faim, mentit-il.

– Moi aussi, approuva Goyle. Qu'ils se dépêchent un peu !

Harry balaya son regard vers les professeurs et vit Hagrid qui le fixait avec le même mélange d'étonnement et de déception que les autres et il se sentit mal. Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il espéré qu'il soit ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il soit à Serpentard ?

– Weasley, dit Drago en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Pas que ça m'enchanterait qu'il soit avec nous mais vu que toute sa famille est à Gryffondor…

– Parfois, le chapeau réunit les amis dans la même maison, intervint une jeune fille blonde de seize ou dix-sept ans qui portait un badge estampillé « P ».

Ron, le teint verdâtre s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y installa. Harry croisa les doigts sous la table puis, après de longues secondes :

– Serpentard !

Harry se mit à applaudir à tout rompre mais Ron n'avait pas plus l'air ravie que Hermione et lui d'être là.

– Au moins, on est ensemble, chuchota Hermione à Harry et Ron quand il se fut assis.

– Ma mère va me tuer, marmonna-t-il. Mes frères aussi.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, intervint une fille aux cheveux noirs prénommée Pansy Parkinson. Serpentard est la meilleure maison !

– Et puis tes parents peuvent bien comprendre que tu ne sois pas dans la même maison que tes frères, ajouta Drago. Ça prouve que tu as de l'ambition.

– Mais oui, approuva la jeune fille au badge. Je me bats tous les ans pour que les nouveaux arrêtent d'être effrayés quand ils viennent ici.

Finalement, Blaise Zabini fut envoyé à Serpentard et s'assit en face de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, le banquet commença, au grand soulagement de Crabbe et Goyle qui, visiblement, n'attendaient que ça.

* * *

Bien que sa soirée ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré, Harry fut émerveillé et mangea de tout avec appétit. Il y avait du poulet rôtit, du rosbeef, de la purée de pomme de terre, des frites et même des bonbons à la menthe.

Il encouragea Ron à manger, lui qui avait le teint toujours verdâtre et jetait de constant coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondor où se trouvait ses frères.

Harry remarqua alors que quelqu'un le fixait. Un homme au teint cireux et cheveux noirs qui semblait singulièrement revêche. Sa cicatrice lui fit alors brusquement mal.

– Aie ! s'exclama Harry en plaquant une main sur son front.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Drago qui se resservait une part de tarte à la mélasse.

– R… rien…

La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

– Drago, qui est ce prof qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda Harry.

– Oh, c'est le professeur Rogue, expliqua Drago. Il est chargé des potions et c'est le directeur de notre maison. Mon père le connaît bien.

Après le dîner, Dumbledore donna ses recommandations – notamment d'éviter le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite –, puis ils chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard avec joie et enfin le directeur leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle suivirent la jeune fille blonde, qui était en réalité une préfète, qui leur montra la direction des cachots où se cachait la salle commune des Serpentard.

– Le mot de passe est « Aspic », expliqua-t-elle. Il change toutes les semaines alors n'oubliez pas de regarder le tableau d'affichage. Et surtout, personne ne doit jamais le savoir en dehors des Serpentard, c'est bien compris ? Suivez-moi maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta devant un mur des cachots. Elle prononça le mot de passe et une porte se découpa. Elle était grande, en fer forgée et ornée d'un serpent comme sur les armoiries de Serpentard.

Tous les premières années la franchirent en se sentant un peu somnolent à cause du festin. La salle commune était… verte. De belles tapisseries ornaient les murs, des fauteuils moelleux étaient posés près d'un feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre. Les vitraux projetaient une lueur verdâtre dans la pièce et la préfète leur expliqua que c'était parce que la salle commune et les dortoirs étaient installés sous le Lac Noir. L'avantage, d'après elle, c'est qu'on y dormait toujours bien puisque ni la pluie, ni les orages ne troublaient le sommeil des Serpentard.

Harry et Ron souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Hermione et montèrent dans le dortoir des premières années en compagnie de Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini et un garçon plutôt mutique du nom de Théodore Nott.

Ils se déshabillèrent en silence et se couchèrent dans les draps chauds. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait glissé des bouillottes sous les draps et Harry ne put que saluer l'idée. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et ferma les rideaux vert de son lit, soucieux de se retrouver avec ses pensées. Au bout d'une heure, il comprit que Ron ne dormait pas plus que lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Hermione, dans le dortoir des filles, avait également les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry dû composer avec la découverte de sa célébrité et la déception doublée de méfiance que sa répartition à Serpentard provoquait. Mais il ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure puisqu'il était surtout occupé à retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château. Accompagné de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, il tentait de se repérer tant bien que mal.

Cependant, malgré la magie du château, malgré ses amis, Harry se sentait accablé. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle chose alors qu'il avait enfin pu quitter les Dursley, et pourtant. Les paroles de Hagrid ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête : « Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorcières et sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui par exemple. ». Harry éprouvait une sorte de nausée à être dans la même maison que le meurtrier de ses parents.

Ça n'échappa pas à Drago qui finit par lui poser la question, un soir de la semaine où Harry était monté se coucher tôt.

– Ça va, Harry ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Ron n'était pas là et seuls Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient présents, occupés à jouer aux échecs sur le lit de Blaise.

– Tu-Sais-Qui était à Poudlard, non ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

– Ça te prend souvent ce genre de questions ? Demanda Drago, un peu incrédule.

– Je veux dire… Je suis dans la même maison que le meurtrier de mes parents.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça coupa le sifflet à Drago qui n'était pourtant jamais avare de paroles. Les deux autres levèrent la tête de leur partie d'échec et le regardèrent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de méfiance. Drago ouvrit trois fois la bouche avant de réussir à composer une phrase.

– Et alors ? Lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Il fallait bien qu'il soit dans une maison et le hasard a voulu qu'il soit ici, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es pareil.

– Tout le monde le pense, souffla Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu as bien vu comme tout le monde me regarde, comme tout le monde se méfie de moi. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Je suis célèbre pour quelque chose dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. J'aimerais être juste… moi. On dirait que les gens attendent quelque chose de moi alors que… c'est injuste, je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Ni Blaise, ni Théodore ne faisaient plus semblant de jouer aux échecs et l'écoutaient, les yeux fixés sur lui. En face de Harry, Drago semblait se demander pendant un instant pourquoi diable il était ami avec lui. Puis, il répondit :

– Si tu es là c'est parce que tu feras de grandes choses, expliqua-t-il. Pour le reste à toi de décider.

Drago prétexta ensuite un devoir à finir, bien qu'ils n'en aient pratiquement aucun pour le moment, et s'éclipsa en laissant Harry seul avec son mal-être.

* * *

Harry se consolait en se disant que Hermione et Ron étaient dans le même cas que lui. Ron avait reçu une lettre très sèche de sa mère le lendemain de sa répartition, pour le petit-déjeuner. Ça lui avait tant coupé l'appétit que Goyle avait noyé ladite lettre dans le bol de porridge pour le consoler. Hermione, elle, devait composer avec le fait d'être une née-moldue dans une maison où, Harry le compris bien vite, certains se considéraient meilleurs que d'autres parce qu'ils venaient d'une famille de sorcier.

Après avoir découvert les cours de métamorphose, de botanique, d'astronomie, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient découvrir leur premier cours de potion.

Ni Harry, ni Drago n'avaient plus reparlé du problème de Harry d'être à Serpentard et Drago était redevenu amical avec lui. Le problème, c'est que Harry sentait bien que Drago lui cachait quelque chose, ou alors, il était simplement antipathique. Il se résolu à ne plus parler qu'à Ron de ses états d'âme, il ne voulait pas que les autres croient qu'il avait les nerfs fragiles.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, le courrier arriva et Hedwige atterrit souplement à côté de Harry. Elle lui tendit la patte et grignota un morceau de toast pendant que Harry lisait un mot de Hagrid, griffonné à la hâte.

– Hagrid m'invite à prendre le thé cet après-midi, s'exclama Harry.

Ron caressait doucement Hedwige et regarda son ami d'un air envieux. Depuis la lettre de sa mère, il n'avait reçu aucun courrier. Contrairement à Drago qui recevait régulièrement une quantité astronomique de friandises envoyées par sa mère, qui pensait sans doute qu'il mourrait de faim.

Harry emprunta la plume de Ron et écrivit rapidement sa réponse sur un morceau de parchemin, puis Hedwige repartit avec. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, si Hagrid voulait prendre le thé, c'est bien parce qu'il voulait rester son ami, non ?

Le cours de potion avait lieu dans les cachots, dans une partie éloignée de leur salle commune où il faisait bien plus froid que dans le reste du château. De plus, les bocaux alignés sur les étagères, certains contenant des animaux, d'autres… Harry préférait ne pas le savoir, rendaient l'endroit encore en plus sinistre.

Le professeur Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Quand il arriva au nom de Harry, il eut une grimace, comme un tic involontaire et prononça son nom comme si c'était une maladie incurable et particulièrement répugnante.

Puis il posa des questions à Harry à propos de bézoard, de napel, de potions tue-loup auxquelles Harry ne sut que répondre.

– Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout, commenta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent et Harry tenta de ne pas leur prêter attention. Finalement, il interrogea Hermione – qui tressautait littéralement d'impatience sur sa chaise, la main levée – qui fit gagner cinq points à Serpentard avec ses bonnes réponses.

Ils se mirent ensuite par deux pour préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Harry fit équipe avec Drago puisque Ron avait accepté d'être avec Hermione à contre-coeur. Rogue passa parmi eux en distribuant de très sévères critiques, sauf à Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. D'ailleurs, quand Rogue vit avec qui Drago faisait équipe, il eut la même grimace involontaire que pendant l'appel. Il regarda Harry comme s'il était lui-même un furoncle à éradiquer et félicita leur potion en regardant surtout Drago.

– Il me déteste, murmura Harry en le regardant s'éloigner.

– Il déteste tout le monde, sauf moi, évidemment, conclu Drago.

_Évidemment._

Après que Neville ait fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus, Rogue ôta un point à Gryffondor et leur donna des devoirs pour la semaine suivante.

Après le déjeuner, Harry s'autorisa à souffler. Sa première semaine à Poudlard n'avait été ni heureuse, ni reposante. Peu avant trois heures, Ron et lui quittèrent le château avec plaisir et allèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, qui était une petite maison de bois, en bordure de la Forêt Interdite.

– Je suis désolé, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Crockdur se jeta sur Ron pour lui lécher la figure tandis que Hagrid serrait Harry contre lui à l'étouffer.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. J'aurais dû t'envoyer un mot plus tôt, je suppose que ta semaine a été difficile.

Harry hocha la tête et Hagrid leur donna une tasse de thé et des biscuit si dur qu'ils pourraient sans doute colmater les brèches dans le château.

– Raconte-moi, commença Hagrid.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et ce fut comme un barrage qui cédait à la pression de l'eau. Il raconta tout : sa répartition, son amitié avec Malefoy, comment tout le monde le regardait avec méfiance, le fait qu'il était dans la même maison que le meurtrier de ses parents, l'étrange comportement de Rogue à son égard…

– Et ce que vous m'avez dit, quand on est allé m'acheter mes fournitures, ajouta Harry. Que n'importe quelle maison vaut mieux que Serpentard.

Hagrid parut singulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Harry… il faut que tu saches que… enfin, bon, beaucoup de choses sont dites sur les Serpentard. Certaines sont vraies, d'autres fausses et je ne les connais pas bien. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry, et je refuse que tu crois que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Mais beaucoup de mages noirs viennent de Serpentard, insista Ron.

– Peut-être, admit Hagrid, mais beaucoup viennent aussi d'autres maisons. Peut-on en conclure que tous les mages noirs viennent de Poudlard ? Même ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Prenez Grindelwald, par exemple.

Harry ne savait pas qui était Grindelwald mais Ron fit la grimace.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. Ce n'est pas grave qu'on soit à Serpentard, alors ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Affirma Hagrid en faisant un grand signe de la main qui aurait été suffisant pour renverser un cheval. Ce qui compte, ce sont les choix que vous ferez.

Ron parut immensément soulagé. Ses yeux bleus étaient particulièrement brillant et Harry fit mine de relacer ses chaussures pour ne pas que Ron se sente mal à l'aise. Ce dernier lâcha alors d'une petite voix :

– J'ai demandé à être à Serpentard. Au Choixpeau, précisa-t-il. Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor et moi j'aimerais être un peu différent et puis Hermione et toi avez été réparti là alors je me suis dis que bon...

Harry sentit une bouffée d'amitié pour Ron et se jura de ne pas laisser tomber le premier ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Il se sentit nettement mieux et reprit du thé avec plaisir. Rassuré également sur son amitié avec Hagrid, il écouta Ron et lui parler des nombreux frères de Ron. Puis, il repéra un article découpé dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ :

« Le cambriolage de Gringotts »

– Hagrid, commença Harry, c'est arrivé le jour où on y était, non ?

Hagrid fuit carrément son regard et changea de sujet en leur donnant des biscuits. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et se remplirent les poches de biscuits qu'ils étaient trop polis pour refuser. Avant de partir, Hagrid leur posa néanmoins une dernière question.

– C'est vrai que vous êtes ami avec le petit Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

– Oui, pourquoi ça ? Questionna Harry.

– Humpf, grogna Hagrid. Faites attention, d'accord ?

Et il referma la porte.

– Pourquoi on devrait faire attention à Drago ? Demanda Harry à Ron alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

Ron parut mal à l'aise.

– La famille Malefoy est… spéciale, dit-il en choisissant bien ses mots. Ils ont été une des premières familles à revenir vers nous après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils prétendaient avoir été ensorcelé mais comme c'est le genre de chose impossible à prouver…

Ron laissa sa phrase en suspend et Harry sentit un malaise naître en lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit ami avec le fils d'une famille qui était du côté de Voldemort ?

Malgré tout, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, Harry ne pensa pas à sa répartition à Serpentard, il se demanda si le cambriolage de Gringotts avait un lien avec le mystérieux paquet que Hagrid avait récupéré dans la chambre forte numéro 713, et si son amitié avec Drago était aussi spontanée qu'elle en avait eu l'air.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Je compte poster le 2e chapitre lundi et le 3e mercredi, comme ça vendredi je retrouve mon rythme de publication.

Merci d'avoir (re)lu et à bientôt :)


	2. Mais qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

**Merci à toutes et tous** pour vos retours très positifs sur ce premier chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir et me pousse à continuer :)

Je voulais aussi préciser que quand ils seront un peu plus grand (donc pas avant la quatrième année) il y aura un peu de romance (pas de Drarry je préfère préciser) vu que j'aime bien ça donc... Stay tuned !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

–

**Mais qui est Nicolas Flamel ?**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre dans les livres, c'était le Quidditch, et pourtant Hermione avait essayé. Elle redoutait leur premier cours de vol pour cette raison et Harry n'était pas moins nerveux qu'elle. Tous les élèves qui venaient d'une famille de sorciers avaient apparemment l'habitude de voler. Malefoy, entre autres, racontait sans arrêt des histoires haletantes dans lesquelles il était un héros qui volait sur un balai avant d'être pourchassé par un hélicoptère moldu.

Le jeudi matin, le temps était clair et lumineux dans le parc où se déroulait le cours de vol. Les Serpentard arrivèrent en avance et Madame Bibine, leur professeur, arriva en même temps que les Gryffondor. Neville avait l'air de redouter encore plus que Hermione les cours de vol et Harry estimait en effet qu'il aurait mieux valu l'en dispenser, compte tenu des innombrables accidents qu'il avait déjà eu en restant sur la terre ferme.

Ça ne rata pas puisque dix minutes après le début du cour, Madame Bibine emmena Neville et son poignet cassé à l'infirmerie.

– Quel imbécile, commenta Malefoy à la cantonade une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

– Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

Au moment où Malefoy allait répliquer, Harry le devança :

– Laisse tomber, Drago, dit-il très calmement.

– Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Potter ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson.

Harry avait la désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos les Gryffondor à qui il inspirait déjà beaucoup de méfiance, et encore moins ceux de sa propre maison.

– Moi oui, intervint Hermione d'une voix forte à la grande surprise de tout le monde. J'ai fait gagner beaucoup de points à notre maison et je refuse que Serpentard ne gagne pas la coupe parce que vous aurez décidé d'être idiot. Si vous commencez à vous battre, Madame Bibine va le remarquer.

Pansy observa Hermione d'un air stupéfait mais ne répondit rien. On reprochait beaucoup de choses à Hermione mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était celle qui faisait gagner le plus de points à Serpentard.

Madame Bibine revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard et le cour se poursuivit. Alors qu'ils apprenaient à bien se positionner sur un balai, un éclair de lumière attira le regard de Harry. Il se pencha et vit le Rapeltout de Neville dans l'herbe. Il avait dû tomber quand il avait chuté de son balai. Harry le ramassa discrètement et le mit dans sa poche.

– Merci, chuchota Harry à Hermione quand ils remontèrent vers le château.

Drago, Ron, Crabbe et Goyle marchaient plusieurs mètres devant eux en parlant de leurs exploits respectifs de Quidditch.

– Je t'en prie. Neville manque déjà de confiance en lui, inutile de surcroît d'en rajouter.

Harry hocha la tête. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir laissé Hermione seule depuis la rentrée.

– Ce n'est pas facile, hein, ajouta-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser quoi puisque Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Harry savait qu'elle n'avait aucun ami.

– Non, avoua-t-elle les yeux un peu brillant.

Un peu gêné, Harry se demanda quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

– Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?

Hermione le regarda avec un air un peu pincé.

– Pourquoi pas.

Harry sourit et lui montra alors le Rapeltout qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche tout au long du cour.

– C'est le Rapeltout de Neville ? questionna-t-elle.

– Oui, je vais lui rendre dès que je le verrais, expliqua-t-il.

– C'est gentil à toi d'avoir empêché Malefoy de se moquer de lui, ajouta-t-elle.

– On est à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit être désagréable, se justifia-t-il. Je suppose que les autres ont été élevé comme ça.

* * *

Ils partirent déjeuner et Hermione se montra aussi agréable que possible. Puis, peu avant la reprise des cours, Harry prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour donner son Rapeltout à Neville. Il le croisa finalement dans le couloir du troisième étage alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Seamus et Dean.

– Neville ! s'exclama Harry. Je te cherchais. Comment va ton poignet ?

Les trois Gryffondor le jaugèrent avec méfiance.

– Ça va, répondit-il finalement. Madame Pomfresh m'a réparé ça en deux minutes.

Harry sortit alors le Rapeltout de sa poche et lui tendit.

– Tiens, tu as laissé tomber ça, je me suis dit que tu aimerais sans doute le récupérer.

Neville le prit avec précaution et l'examina sous toutes les coutures comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé.

– Merci, Harry, dit-il finalement en souriant. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendu.

Harry haussa les épaules. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bien s'entendre parce qu'il était à Serpentard.

– Je suis bien à Serpentard, mentit-il. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être ami avec des élèves d'autres maisons.

– Sauf pour le Quidditch, intervint Seamus. Là, plus d'amitié possible.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Harry repartit vers les escaliers qui menait aux étages inférieurs. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une voix traînante l'appela :

– Harry ?

Au moment où il descendait, Harry vit Drago monter seul à sa rencontre.

– Je te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure, râla-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry avait plus ou moins évité Drago depuis sa discussion avec Ron et Hagrid, et se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago agissait avec lui par pur intérêt.

– Je connais certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, affirma-t-il avec fierté. Le capitaine a été d'accord pour qu'on vole un peu sur leurs balais après l'entraînement ce soir. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché et accepta de bon cœur. Ils prirent alors un _raccourcis_, d'après Drago, et s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage en silence. Harry sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux et il se demanda s'il oserait briser le silence.

– Tu sais, Potter, dit finalement Drago, mon père m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de toi avant la rentrée.

Harry tourna si vite la tête que sa nuque craqua. Et voilà, ils y étaient. La discussion fatidique où soit ils resteraient amis, soient ils deviendraient ennemis.

– Je vois, dit prudemment Harry.

– Mais je ne regrette pas, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour une fois, Drago ne souriait pas pour être méprisant, sarcastique ou ironique. C'était juste aimable.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Harry. Mais dis-moi, tu fais tout ce que ton père te dit de faire ?

Le visage pâle de Drago rosit légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Si jamais tu ne m'avais pas apprécié, tu serais resté ami avec moi quand même ? demanda franchement Harry.

Drago sembla y réfléchir un certain temps.

– Je suppose que non, avoua Drago. Ou du moins, je ne te proposerais pas d'aller voler avec moi dans ce cas.

Harry lui sourit et stoppa sa marche quand il comprit qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était.

– Heu… Drago ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Comment ça où est-ce qu'on est ? On est… et bien… heu…

Apparemment, Drago n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna autour de lui. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et il ne savait pas par où repartir.

– Mince, je crois qu'on est dans l'aile ouest, chuchota-t-il. La partie qui est interdite.

Un miaulement dans le couloir les fit se retourner en sursautant. C'était Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard.

– Il ne manquait plus que ça, se lamenta Drago en pâlissant.

– Vite ! s'exclama Harry en empoignant sa manche.

Ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir voisin à toute vitesse en tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Rusard. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection, quelqu'un les percuta et une masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés atterrit sur le visage de Harry.

C'était Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? chuchota-t-elle d'un air réprobateur en se relevant.

– Et toi alors ? répliqua Drago.

– Je me suis perdue et je vous ai vu courir, expliqua-t-elle le souffle court.

– Par ici ! s'exclama Harry en montrant une porte un peu plus loin.

– Elle est verrouillée, grogna Drago qui tirait sur la poignée.

– Poussez-vous ! leur intima Hermione.

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la serrure :

– _Alohomora_ !

Il y eut un déclic et la porte pivota. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture et refermèrent aussitôt la porte derrière eux. Puis, ils collèrent l'oreille contre le bois pour écouter ce qui se passait dehors. Peeves leur avait donné un coup de main malgré lui puisqu'il avait renversé une armure dans un des couloirs en causant un immense fatras et détournant Rusard de son but premier, à savoir leur tomber dessus.

– Bon, chuchota Hermione, il s'éloigne, je pense qu'on va s'en tirer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry à Drago qui lui tirait la manche depuis quelques secondes avec insistance.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et hoquetèrent d'horreur. Ils cauchemardaient, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait aucune autre explication puisqu'il se trouvait dans une pièce occupée par un gigantesque chien à trois têtes qui les fixait le trio.

Ils avaient dû le prendre par surprise, songea Harry, voilà pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie.

A côté de lui, Drago semblait avoir totalement cessé de respirer et Hermione avait les yeux si écarquillés que ses sourcils avaient disparu sous sa frange de cheveux.

Harry chercha à tâtons la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit aussi vite qu'il le put. Ils ressortirent à reculons et claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Puis, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le purent jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Ils ne prirent le temps de se reposer qu'une fois dans le parc. Hermione semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole à tout jamais. Drago mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à prononcer quelques mots :

– Mais qu'est-ce que… pourquoi… qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans l'école ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête et Hermione retrouva l'usage de la parole.

– Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

– Il était sur quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

– Moi je regardais surtout ses têtes, rétorqua Drago. Il en avait trois !

– Il était sur une trappe donc il garde quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard interloqué.

– Vous vous rendez compte, poursuivit Hermione visiblement de mauvaise humeur, qu'on aurait pu être tué, ou pire, être renvoyé ?

Sur ce, elle reprit la direction du cours de Botanique d'un pas furieux.

– Comment ça « ou pire, être renvoyé » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces priorités ?

Harry ne répondit rien, l'air soucieux. Drago et lui prirent alors la direction des serres où le professeur Chourave donnait ses cours et ils pénétrèrent dans la serre numéro un. Harry était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées avec sa rencontre avec l'énorme chien que le Botruc dont il s'occupait lui mordit la main.

* * *

Le soir, après les cours, Harry et Drago laissèrent Ron, Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle remonter vers le château et prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Harry décida alors de lui raconter ce que Hagrid avait récupéré à Gringotts.

– C'est quelque chose qui doit avoir une immense valeur, suggéra Drago. Ou alors c'est de la magie noire extrêmement dangereuse.

– Ou les deux, ajouta Harry.

Ils continuèrent de parler tout le long du chemin et même après qu'ils aient emprunté deux balais à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Apparemment, Drago venait d'une famille suffisamment importante pour que deux garçons de cinquième année n'hésitent pas à leur prêter quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

Harry enfourcha le sien et s'envola comme Madame Bibine lui avait appris. Le vent lui fouetta le visage mais il sentit une sensation de liberté s'emparer de lui avec tant de force qu'il en eu presque le vertige.

– Tu crois que ça a un lien avec le cambriolage de Gringotts ? demanda Drago en faisant un looping dans les airs.

– Je le pense, affirma Harry. Le cambriolage a eu lieu le jour de mon anniversaire, quand Hagrid a récupéré le paquet dans le coffre 713. Il n'y avait que ça dans le coffre, d'ailleurs

– Bon anniversaire en retard, lança Drago. Hey, tu voles plutôt bien !

– Merci.

Harry fit un piquet vers le sol et remonta au dernier moment. Il se sentait libre et il avait la sensation de savoir exactement comment voler.

– Pas mal !

Drago avait l'air impressionné malgré lui et une pointe de jalousie teintait sa voix.

– Tes parents savaient voler ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je ne sais presque rien d'eux.

– Tu dis que ton père vient d'une famille de sorcier ?

Harry hocha la tête.

– Si c'est le cas alors on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur eux, marmonna Drago d'un air songeur. Je vais demander à mon père. C'est dommage que ta mère vienne d'une affreuse famille de Moldus, ajouta-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Elle n'y pouvait rien mais j'aime croire qu'elle était meilleure que ma tante, remarqua Harry. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ses parents étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. C'est juste ma tante qui déteste la magie.

– Quelle idiote ! remarqua Drago. Je ne comprends même pas qu'on t'ait laissé dans une famille pareille, tu aurais dû être élevé par de vrais sorciers.

Drago et lui s'amusaient à se lancer un souaffle que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard leur avait prêté.

– Tu es très bon aussi, remarqua Harry pour changer de sujet, je suis sûr que tu ferais un bon poursuiveur.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina.

– Tu crois ? Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. Toi aussi tu devrais essayer.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux joueurs de l'équipe viennent réclamer leurs balais et que le jour commence à se coucher. Frigorifiés par le froid, ébouriffés mais heureux, Harry et Drago prirent le chemin du château. Finalement, quand il était lui-même, Drago était vraiment un bon ami.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre fila à toute vitesse et la vie s'améliora singulièrement pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plus le temps avançait et moins les gens murmuraient sur le passage de Harry où s'étonnait de le voir à Serpentard.

Fred et George, les frères jumeaux de Ron avaient apparemment envoyé une longue lettre à leur mère pour lui reprocher son comportement stupide et celle-ci envoya à Ron un gros colis de petits pâtés, de chocolats maisons et une grosse écharpe verte pour se faire pardonner. Quant à Hermione, elle faisait gagner tant de points à Serpentard que même Pansy Parkinson ne trouvait rien à redire. Cela dit, on l'évitait et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

Un soir, Hermione et Pansy s'étaient disputée dans la salle commune. Hermione aidait Harry à rédiger un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement ardu et ils s'étaient installés sur deux tables en étalant leurs parchemins et leurs livres. Ils en étaient presque à la conclusion quand Pansy était arrivée.

– Granger ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour les potions, déclara Pansy.

Elle avait balayé les livres sur la table d'un geste et posé sa copie sur celle de Harry sans la moindre gêne.

– Heu…, commença-t-il.

– Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, Potter, répondit Pansy avec un clin d'œil. J'aurais simplement besoin que tu fasses l'introduction, poursuivit-elle.

Hermione l'avait regardé comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

– L'introduction ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Hermione, commença Pansy d'un ton paternaliste en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es une… née-moldu et il n'y a pas trente-six façons de t'intégrer ici. Si tu fais ça pour moi, je te promets qu'on pourra devenir amie et on passera outre ton… problème de sang.

Hermione resta silencieuse un certain temps puis se mit à sourire. Pansy cru qu'elle avait réussi son coup mais Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier avec un calme olympien. Par sécurité, Harry se recula. Il commençait à connaître Hermione et son intelligence. Dans la salle commune, le silence était palpable du côté des premières années, Goyle, qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron, s'était figé, un cavalier dans la main qui gigotait pour se libérer.

Pansy regarda la baguette d'Hermione avec incrédulité.

– Ma chère Pansy, commença Hermione d'une voix un brin tremblante, je suis l'élève qui fait gagner le plus de points à notre maison. De plus, je suis celle qui connaît le plus de sorts de nous deux. Du coup si tu as un problème avec ma famille moldue dont je suis personnellement très fière, je t'encourage vivement à me le dire maintenant et en face et je te répondrais de la façon que je considérerais le plus appropriée.

Hermione conclue sa tirade en pointant sa baguette vers Pansy.

– Alors ? la pressa-t-elle.

– Je me débrouillerais, grommela Pansy en récupérant ses livres et sa copie.

Elle n'avait pas quitté la baguette d'Hermione des yeux et partit directement vers le dortoir des filles dans une attitude qu'elle estimait digne. Hermione regarda alors ses camarades qui la fixaient d'un œil rond.

– Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec ma famille ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, sa baguette à la main.

Personne ne dit rien et Harry vit Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle échanger un regard. Hermione rangea alors sa baguette et se remit à la métamorphose avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry se rapprocha avec précaution de la table.

– Heu… Hermione ?

– Harry, tu ne peux pas écrire seulement la définition du sortilège, tu devrais au moins rajouter quelques mots sur son intérêt, expliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry n'osa pas répondre et fit exactement ce qu'elle dit.

Ils terminèrent leurs devoirs le soir, peu avant le dîner. Harry roula son parchemin de métamorphose et partit le ranger dans son dortoir. Quand il revint, il attendit Hermione mais Tracey Davis, qui descendait du dortoir des filles, l'informa que Hermione était déjà partie.

Harry fut un peu surprit qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu mais il rejoignit Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle pour le repas de Halloween.

La Grande Salle était merveilleusement décorée, des citrouilles enchantées flottaient dans les airs, de grandes tentures noires décoraient les murs et des nuées de chauve-souris parcouraient l'immense pièce.  
Le festin était encore plus extraordinaire que d'habitude. Harry reprit de tout et en était à sa troisième part de tarte à la citrouille quand il nota l'absence d'Hermione. Il posa la question à Drago qui n'en savait rien puis à Ron.

– J'ai entendu Parvati Patil dire qu'elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des files pour pleurer et qu'elle ne veut surtout pas être dérangée, expliqua Ron, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui se sentait mal lui aussi.

– A cause de Parkinson, intervint Drago. Qui d'autre ?

Harry allait répondre quand les portes de la Grande Salle pivotèrent pour laisser entrer une Hermione aux yeux rougis et l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle marcha dignement jusqu'à leur table et s'installa à côté de Harry et Ron sans un mot puis se servit une part de tarte à la citrouille.

– Hermione, je...

– Un troll, hurla le professeur Quirrell en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle, le turban de travers. Un troll dans les cachots !

Un brouhaha indescriptible envahit la grande salle quand tout le monde se mit à hurler en même temps.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit exploser des gerbes d'étincelles pourpres de sa baguette magique et les élèves cessèrent de s'agiter.

– Du calme, s'il vous plaît, pas d'affolement, dit-il d'une voix apaisante comme seul Dumbledore pouvait le faire. Mesdames et Messieurs les préfets, ramenez vos condisciples dans vos salles communes respectives, Merci.

Harry, Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle suivirent leurs préfets à travers la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Tandis que les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor grimpaient vers les étages, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle prenaient la direction des cachots, escortés par des professeurs, en prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber sur le troll par inadvertance.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les Serpentard remarquèrent que les restes du buffet ornaient maintenant les tables. Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione et lui tendit une part de tarte à la citrouille avec une boule de glace à la vanille. Elle prit l'assiette en souriant et essuya ses yeux encore humides.

– Merci, Harry, souffla-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard, sentant que leur amitié était définitivement soudée. Autour d'eux, les élèves parlaient d'une voix surexcitée du troll et de Quirell évanouie au milieu de la Grande Salle.

– Vous pensez qu'il a pu se perdre ? demanda Daphné Greengrass.

– Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Ron. Les trolls sont complètement idiots.

– Comment il a pu rentrer alors ? demanda Crabbe d'une voix inquiète.

Tout angoissé qu'il était, ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre deux fois de la glace.

– Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'introduire dans le château, suggéra Drago.

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard en songeant au chien à trois têtes qui gardait un mystérieux paquet.

* * *

– On tourne et on abaisse, expliqua Hermione.

Goyle se concentra et fit exactement ce que Hermione disait mais la plume restait obstinément sur la table.

– Recommence, tu vas y arriver, promit-elle. Crabbe, à toi !

Ce spectacle bien étrange avait lieu dans la salle commune depuis près de deux jours. Crabbe et Goyle avaient reçu une retenue de la part du professeur Rogue en raison de leurs résultats scolaires désastreux. En désespoir de cause, Hermione avait proposé de les aider.

Son amitié était précieuse pour Harry et Ron, et même Drago passait parfois du temps avec eux.

Le mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui un temps froid qui avait enveloppé de glace les montagnes autour de l'école et teinté d'acier la surface du lac.  
Le sol était couvert de givre chaque matin et il n'était pas rare de voir Hagrid, couvert de la tête aux pieds, en train de dégivrer le chemin qui menait au châteauw.

Les cours de potion avaient pris une tournure étrange depuis que le professeur Rogue avait décidé d'ignorer totalement Harry, même quand celui-ci levait la main pour répondre à une question.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi ? pesta Harry alors que Rogue donnait la parole à Hermione.

A côté de lui, Blaise et Théodore haussèrent les épaules, manifestement très peu concernés par le comportement de Rogue envers Harry.

Harry continua de se sentir mal jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse fondre son troisième chaudron et que tous les élèves montèrent une fois de plus sur les tables. Rogue, dont la mauvaise humeur ne cessait d'aller en crescendo, ordonna d'un ton sec à Seamus de l'amener à l'infirmerie et claqua la porte derrière eux. C'est alors que Harry remarqua que son professeur boitait. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant brièvement entre les pans de sa robe de sorcier que la jambe de Rogue était enveloppée dans un épais bandage.

Harry oublia ce détail jusqu'à plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il se baladait avec Drago près de la salle des professeurs dont la porte était entrouverte.

– _...saleté de chien à trois têtes…_

Harry se figea puis se rapprocha et fit signe à Drago de se cacher dans un coin.

– Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

– Chut ! lui intima Harry.

La voix de Rogue était un peu lointaine mais Harry comprit qu'il avait l'air furieux. Il parlait à Rusard.

– Comment voulez-vous surveiller les trois têtes à la fois ?

– Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit Rusard qui, vu qu'il était un cracmol, était bien incapable de répondre autre chose.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et attendirent un long moment que le pas claudiquant de Rogue ne s'éloigne.

– Rogue a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes, chuchota Drago. Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu crois qu'il voudrait s'emparer du paquet de Gringotts ?

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air aussi perdu que lui.

* * *

Noël approcha plus vite que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne l'auraient cru. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous un épais manteau de neige et le lac avait même gelé. La cabane de Hagrid était désormais recouverte de neige et ressemblait à une maison en pain d'épices recouverte de sucre glace. Si de grands feux réchauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune, les couloirs étaient balayés par des vents polaires qui gelaient les élèves jusqu'aux os. Le pire étant les cours du professeur Rogue, dans les cachots, où les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres autour des chaudrons pour se tenir chaud.

Finalement, quatre mois après sa rentrée chaotique, Harry dût bien admettre qu'il se sentait chez lui. Il avait bien évidemment décidé de rester à Poudlard pour Noël, en compagnie de Ron et ses frères puisque Mr et Mrs Weasley partaient en Roumanie, rendre visite à leur fils Charlie. Ils souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël à Hermione, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle qui repartaient chez eux pour Noël et Harry eut l'agréable plaisir de voir que la salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Ron et lui avaient tout l'espace pour eux tout seul.

Le matin de Noël, Harry s'éveilla en se sentant véritablement heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait quitter les Dursley : Ron et lui avaient le dortoir pour eux tout seul, un thé de Noël aurait lieu dans l'après-midi et comble de tout : il y avait un petit tas de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Harry resta interdit quelques secondes plus prit à la hâte le premier de la pile qui contenait une flûte grossièrement taillée de la part de Hagrid, le deuxième un épais pull-over vert émeraude tricoté main de la part de Mrs Weasley, Hermione lui avait envoyé une boite de Chocogrenouilles et Drago un épais livre intitulé «_ Les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ ». Le dernier paquet était mou et contenait un tissu très fin, si délicat qu'il sembla à Harry qu'il tenait de l'eau entre ses doigts.

Ron, qui dégustait un des fondants du chaudron que sa mère avait fait pour lui, ouvrit la bouche et laissa tomber la boite sur le sol.

– Oh bon sang, Harry ! Je crois que je sais ce que c'est ! Mets-la !

Harry l'enfila et Ron poussa un hoquet de surprise.

– Harry, c'est une cape d'invisibilité !

– Je suis invisible ?

Harry se planta devant le miroir et admira son reflet. Ou plutôt son absence de reflet. Une sensation de liberté immense grandit en lui.

– Il y a un mot, dit Ron en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. »_

– Qui c'est à ton avis ?

– Je l'ignore, répondit Harry.

Il se sentait un peu bizarre sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre des mots sur ses sensations. C'était le premier objet qui venait de son père, le premier qu'il possédait.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent également à une vitesse incroyable. Harry et Ron passèrent de longs après-midi à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Un après-midi, alors que Harry et Ron avaient parlé à Hagrid de Touffu, celui-ci avait laissé échapper une information essentielle : "Ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel."  
Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien, y compris dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque et ils durent se résoudre à attendre le retour d'Hermione pour qu'elle les aide.

Le dimanche soir qui précéda la rentrée, les élèves revinrent peupler le château et la salle commune. Harry raconta à Drago le problème de Nicolas Flamel mais il ne le connaissait pas non plus.

– Pourtant, son nom me dit quelque chose, maugréa-t-il. Je suis sûr de l'avoir lu quelque part.

Mais comme Drago ne se souvenait pas d'où, ils n'étaient pas tellement plus avancé et ils n'eurent aucun autre indice avant un mois.

Plus le temps passait, plus Drago passait de plus en plus de temps avec Ron, Harry et Hermione pour faire des recherches, intrigués tout comme eux par ce mystérieux paquet caché sous un chien à trois têtes. Cependant, ni la bibliothèque, ni Hagrid – qui refusait catégoriquement de leur en parler – ne purent les aider. Contre toute attente, c'est dans le dortoir des garçons que Harry sut enfin qui était Nicolas Flamel et surtout qu'est-ce que Touffu gardait.

C'était un vendredi soir pluvieux et froid où Harry et Drago étaient monté se coucher tandis que Ron prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain. Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle étant encore dans la salle commune, seul Théodore était installé sur son lit, caché derrière un roman sorcier de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire. Harry et Drago enfilèrent leurs pyjamas en discutant à voix basse.

– Tu crois qu'on peut retourner dans la Réserve ? demanda Drago. Avec ta cape.

– Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous aide, fit remarquer Harry. En plus, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, un livre m'a hurlé dessus.

Drago haussa un sourcil étonné.

– Bon mais il va falloir qu'on sache qui est cet imbécile de Nicolas Flamel à un moment donné ! lâcha-t-il à voix haute avec mauvaise humeur.

Il referma sa valise d'un coup sec comme si elle aussi ne savait pas qui était Nicolas Flamel.

– Un alchimiste, répondit tranquillement Théodore toujours caché derrière son livre.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et échangea un regard incrédule avec Drago.

– Un quoi ?

– Un alchimiste, répondit Théodore en abaissant son livre pour les regarder. Il est très célèbre.

– Tu le connais ? demanda Drago incrédule.

– Pas personnellement mais j'ai lu des choses sur lui, pourquoi ?

– Alors nous on cherche depuis un mois qui il est, on fouille la bibliothèque, on lit des tas de vieux livres poussiéreux et toi tu es là et tu nous lances comme ça que tu sais qui il est ? dit Drago avec mauvaise humeur. C'est tout de même extraordinaire, ça.

– Comment je pouvais savoir que vous cherchiez à savoir qui il était, répliqua Théodore. En plus, inutile de chercher dans de vieux livres poussiéreux puisqu'il est toujours en vie.

– Ça expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient rien trouvé, songea Harry.

– Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

– Près de sept cent ans, je crois.

– Impossible, rétorqua Drago. Aucun sorcier ne peut vivre aussi longtemps.

– Personne sauf lui, soupira Théo, c'est justement pour ça qu'il est célèbre, il a découvert l'élixir de longue vie. La pierre philosophale, ajouta-t-il un peu agacé devant leurs mines ahuris.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard incrédule et heureuse à la fois.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Drago à Théo avec suspicion.

– Je lis les bons livres, rétorqua-t-il, et pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?

– Je…, commença Harry.

– On ne peut pas te le dire, coupa Drago.

Un peu pâle et sans un mot, Théodore disparut de nouveau derrière son livre et Harry se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Après tout, il les avait aidés.

– Merci, lança Harry.

Mais Théodore ne répondit rien.

* * *

Résolu à aller poser des questions à Hagrid à propos de la pierre philosophale, Harry lui envoya Hedwige pour lui proposer de prendre le thé vendredi après-midi puisqu'ils étaient libres. Cette fois-ci, Drago souhaitait les accompagner même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié Hagrid. Harry le soupçonnait d'être bien plus passionné par le mystère de la pierre philosophale qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

C'est ainsi que vendredi après-midi, à trois heures moins cinq, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago quittèrent la quiétude de leur salle commune pour patauger dans la neige un peu boueuse du parc. Le temps était à la brume ce jour-là et le brouillard si épais qu'ils ne distinguèrent la cabane de Hagrid que quelques mètres avant d'y arriver. L'humidité était telle que les cheveux de Hermione semblaient avoir doublé de volume.

– Bon sang, Granger, tes cheveux ont leur propre volonté ? Est-ce que tu as un jour essayé de te coiffer et ils ont avalé le peigne ? demanda Drago avec son sarcasme habituel.

Hermione passa une main dans ses épaisses boucles brunes et lui jeta un regard indifférent.

– Mes cheveux sont magnifiques comme ça, ils sont juste un peu…

– Indépendants ? suggéra Harry.

– Ensorcelés ? proposa Ron.

– Ils sont_ un peu_ indisciplinés, rectifia-t-elle. Maintenant on va voir Hagrid !

Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent Crockdur aboyer vivement. Puis Hagrid passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et leur jeta un coup d'œil.

– Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, grommela-t-il évasivement. Qui es-tu toi ? demanda-t-il en toisant Malefoy qui regardait sa cabane d'un air un peu méprisant.

– Drago Malefoy, répondit l'intéressé de sa voix traînante.

– Hum, je vois. Bon, vous ne pouvez pas rester désolé, j'ai… eu un contretemps.

– Vous êtes malade ? demanda Ron.

– Non, je… j'ai…

– Hagrid, l'interrompit Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud chez vous ?

Bien que la température extérieure soit négative, ils pouvaient tous clairement sentir qu'il régnait une chaleur étouffante chez Hagrid.

Hagrid parût mal à l'aise puis les laissa entrer à contre-cœur. Hermione avait raison, la chaleur était étouffante. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée et toutes les fenêtres étaient soigneusement fermées. Mais le plus étrange, c'était le grand objet d'un noir luisant posé à même les flammes. Si Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux d'horreur.

– Hagrid ! C'est un œuf de dragon ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Quoi ? Dit Drago d'une voix affolée. Où vous avez trouvé ça ? C'est interdit.

– Je l'ai gagné en jouant aux cartes un soir, au pub, expliqua-t-il.

– Hagrid, vous ne pouvez pas le garder, ajouta Hermione. Il faut un permis spécial pour garder un dragon !

– C'est surtout très dangereux ! Ajouta Ron. Je peux vous le dire, mon frère Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie.

Mais Hagrid, qui jetait un regard énamouré à l'œuf, ne sembla même pas les avoir entendus.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite !


	3. Norbert & Tom

Bonsoir !

**Merci** à toutes (tous ?) pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup !

Voici le dernier chapitre du tome 01 (pardon pour les fautes qui sont peut-être encore glissées ici et là). Je suis enfin à jour sur ma publication et demain soir je posterai le chapitre 04 comme prévu :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

–

**Norbert & Tom**

Le problème du dragon empira une fois sorti de l'œuf. Hagrid leur envoya un mot lors du petit-déjeuner, un matin du mois d'avril, pour leur dire que son « bébé » allait éclore. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient depuis des mois et malheureusement ils devaient la passer à la bibliothèque pour réviser puisque les examens approchaient à grands pas.

Pourtant, ils firent une entorse au programme de révision d'Hermione après le déjeuner afin de se rendre à toute vitesse à la cabane de Hagrid.

– Quelle merveille ! s'exclama Hagrid quand la coquille noire du dragon commença à voler en éclat.

– Quelle horreur, marmonna Drago dont le teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

– Je crois que c'est un Norvégien à Crête, annonça Ron d'un ton expert.

– Tu nous en vois ravis, railla Drago.

Hagrid baptisa le minuscule dragon vert, Norbert, en référence à Norbert Dragonneau le magizoologiste et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago le laissèrent pouponner le reste de l'après-midi. Ils remontèrent au château d'un pas lourd.

– C'est une catastrophe, se lamenta Ron. Il n'a aucune conscience de la dangerosité de ce truc ! Ce n'est pas pour rien si les dragons interdit, ils sont indomptables ! Il faut voir les blessures qu'à eu Charlie parfois…

– Une seconde ! s'exclama Drago en stoppant net sa marche. Ron, ton frère étudie les dragons, c'est ça ?

– Oui, et alors ?

– Et alors il ne peut pas venir chercher _Norbert_ ? rétorqua Drago.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir.

– C'est une excellente idée ! Approuva Hermione.

– Reste à convaincre Hagrid, fit remarquer Harry.

Et ça, ça n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ils mirent près de deux semaines à convaincre leur ami. Norbert grandissait à une vitesse affolante et manquait à tout moment de mettre le feu à la cabane de Hagrid qui était, ainsi que l'avait fait lourdement remarquer Drago, en bois.

Ce fut Ron qui, bien malgré lui, eut le dernier mot. Un matin, il était parti avant le petit-déjeuner l'aider à soigner le dragon et en était revenu la main enveloppée dans un épais bandage sanguinolent après avoir été mordu.

– Ça commence à bien faire, s'exclama Drago quand Ron fut revenu dans la salle commune, le teint verdâtre.

Il avait un mal fou à tenir sa plume et Harry l'aida à rédiger la suite de son devoir de botanique tandis que Drago lui tendait un Patacitrouille.

– Drago a raison, approuva Hermione. Il grandit à une vitesse affolante et en plus les examens approchent.

Drago sembla sur le point de demander quel était le lien entre les deux mais Ron, dont le teint était désormais d'une pâleur proche de celle du Baron sanglant, tomba évanouie sur la table en répandant de l'encre sur son devoir.

– C'est malin, il venait juste de terminer la conclusion, marmonna Drago.

Ils réquisitionnèrent Crabbe et Goyle et portèrent Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh ne posait jamais de questions et elle installa Ron sur un lit propre avant de tirer les rideaux autour et de leur ordonner de partir. Ils laissèrent Crabbe et Goyle prendre la direction des cuisines et partirent plutôt vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le convaincre une bonne fois pour toute de laisser des professionnels s'occuper de Norbert.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard – trois jours interminable où Harry ne put se concentrer tant il était anxieux – Harry, Hermione et Drago (qui, bien qu'il affirmât haut et fort détester Hagrid, adorait se mêler de ses affaires) enfermèrent Norbert dans une cage de transport en cuir.  
Hagrid plaça un ours en peluche dans la cage et pleura bruyamment en s'effondrant sur Harry dont les genoux fléchirent sous le choc. Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever et Hermione prépara une tasse de thé très fort.

Il était onze heures et demi et la nuit était noire, sans lune. Quelques nuages couvrait le ciel étoilé et le château était silencieux, endormi, inconscient que trois élèves de première année allaient transporter un bébé dragon jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château : la tour d'Astronomie.

– Tout ira bien, Hagrid, assura-t-elle. Il sera heureux en Roumanie et on peut faire confiance à Charlie Weasley pour bien s'en occuper.

– Oui, hoqueta Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux. Je connais Charlie, c'est un bon sorcier qui adore les créatures magiques.

– A la bonne heure, railla Drago en consultant sa montre. On peut y aller ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous à minuit et il est déjà onze heure et demie. On doit remonter tout le château je vous rappelle.

Ils avaient rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et une demi-heure ne serait pas de trop sachant qu'ils étaient trois plus un bébé dragon sous une cape d'invisibilité.

– Allons-y, annonça Harry. Hagrid, tout ira bien, d'accord ? On viendra prendre le thé vendredi après-midi.

– Vite, pressa Drago dont les yeux gris étaient rivés sur sa montre.

Ils se cachèrent sous la cape et entamèrent la longue remontée du château. Arrivés au deuxième étage, un bruit de déchirure indiqua que l'ours en peluche dans la cage de Norbert venait probablement de perdre la tête. Au quatrième étage, ils évitèrent de justesse Peeves qui avait décidé de renverser toutes les armures du couloir est. Au sixième étage, ils croisèrent deux préfets de Poufsouffle et Serpentard en train de s'embrasser goulûment dans une alcôve.

Finalement, il s arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de tard à la tour d'astronomie où deux sorciers les attendaient, à cheval sur leurs balais. Ils avaient fixé une sorte de harnais entre leur deux balais et ils installèrent là la cage de Norbert. Après un dernier et rapide au revoir, ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit nuageuse. Harry, Hermione et Drago se sentirent immédiatement mieux, plus léger et enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité, prêts à repartir vers les cachots et à prendre du repos bien mérité après cette semaine chaotique. Débarrassés du poids de Norbert, ils descendirent rapidement quatre étages et longèrent un couloir qui donnait sur le parc. Harry ressentit alors une vive douleur à sa cicatrice.

– Aie ! s'exclama-t-il en plaquant une main sur son front.

– Quoi ? chuchotèrent Hermione et Drago en chœur.

– Ma cicatrice, elle m'a fait mal, marmonna Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry regarda un instant vers la forêt interdite. Une silhouette se détachait des arbres, elle semblait presque flotter au-dessus du sol et quelque chose d'argenté semblait briller sur le bas de sa robe noire.

– Qui est-ce ? souffla Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est plutôt, rectifia Drago dont le teint pâle semblait presque aussi blanc que celui des fantômes.

Harry, lui, avait mal à sa cicatrice et sentait, _savait_ même, que cette personne-là lui voulait du mal.

– Quelque chose de mauvais, souffla Harry.

Soudain, la créature se cacha dans l'épaisseur de la Forêt Interdite et ils restèrent ainsi là, tous les trois pâles et secoués, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit derrière eux les encourage à détaler comme des lapins.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Ron sortit de l'infirmerie et Harry, Hermione et Drago lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les moindres détails. Ron fut tout aussi interloqué qu'eux et ils partagèrent ensemble leurs théories à propos de la mystérieuse apparition.

– Rogue, suggéra Ron.

– Rogue ? Ça n'a pas de sens, objecta Drago.

– On sait qu'il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween, approuva Harry.

– Il veut sans doute la pierre philosophale, murmura Hermione qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque et s'étaient installés à une table reculée pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

– Pourquoi faire ? objecta une nouvelle fois Drago qui ne voulait visiblement pas que son professeur favori soit contre eux. Ça n'a pas de sens. En plus, la silhouette ne ressemblait pas du tout à Rogue.

Sur ce point, Harry, Hermione et Drago tombaient d'accord, ça ne ressemblait pas à Rogue.

– Vous étiez loin, nota Ron. A cette distance, n'importe qui ressemble à n'importe quoi.

– Mais cette… chose, poursuivit Harry, elle me voulait du mal. Je le sentais.

Il frotta machinalement sa cicatrice pour ne pas croiser les regards inquiets de ses amis.

– Ça ne veut pas dire, commença Drago avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, que Tu-Sais-Qui est dans les parages, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence, puis :

– Peut-être, lâcha Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

– Il est mort, répliqua-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que Potter est célèbre.

– Non, objecta Harry. Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas mort, il est faible, dans un état à peine humain, mais il attend son heure.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Drago qui semblait furieux tout à coup.

– Silence ! hurla Madame Pince.

Ron se tourna vers la bibliothécaire et lui fit remarquer que c'était plutôt ironique de demander le silence en hurlant et ils se firent mettre dehors aussi sec.

Quand ils sortirent, personne ne parla beaucoup, sauf Ron qui pestait contre madame Pince.

Harry regarda Drago du coin de l'œil. C'était presque comme si Drago refusait de croire que Voldemort puisse être de retour. Pourtant, Harry avait pensé un peu mesquinement peut-être que vu le passif de sa famille, il aurait dû être _content_.

Un silence lourd pesait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dehors, le temps était radieux et quelques élèves étaient même sortis réviser les examens de fin d'année sous les rayons du soleil.

– Il ne serait quand même pas dans la Forêt Interdite, si ? lâcha finalement Ron avec anxiété.

– Hagrid a dit que des licornes ont été tué ces derniers temps, commença Hermione.

– Et alors ? coupa Drago qui semblait toujours furieux.

– Et alors, poursuivit-elle avec agacement, il est très difficile, voire impossible de tuer une licorne. Mais ce qui importe là, c'est qu'elles ont été retrouvées vidées de leur sang or boire du sang de licorne est un procédé magique qui permet de survivre même quand on est sur le point de mourir.

Un nouveau silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Ils durent avoir l'air particulièrement abattus puisque le professeur McGonagall, qu'ils croisèrent près de son bureau, leur lança un regard interrogateur.

* * *

Dans les jours suivant, ils ne parlèrent plus de Voldemort, principalement parce qu'ils étaient occupés à réviser les examens de fin d'année. Hermione donna quelques cours de rattrapage à Crabbe et Goyle qui semblaient aussi proches d'avoir leurs examens que Rogue d'adopter Harry.

Un soir, cependant, Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, trop anxieux à cause des examens et de Voldemort dont la menace semblait beaucoup trop proche. D'ailleurs, sa cicatrice continuait de le brûler régulièrement.

Il s'assit sur son lit, mit ses lunettes et se servit un peu d'eau. Son réveil affichait deux heures du matin. Sur la pointe des pieds, il enfila ses chaussures et sa cape d'invisibilité puis sortit dans la quiétude de la salle commune qui était vide. Harry n'avait aucune autre ambition que celle de marcher un peu pour se vider la tête et trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de rêver de Voldemort, de l'éclair de lumière verte qui avait tué ses parents. Ses parents… malgré ces mois passés à Poudlard où il se sentait bien plus heureux qu'à Privet Drive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'être à Serpentard les trahissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment les murmures, au coin du couloir des enchantements.

– J-Je…ne… vois pas ce que… vous voulez d-dire… Severus, bégayait Quirrell d'une voix aigüe.

Harry se figea et se colla contre le mur. Puis, il avança prudemment pour ne rien manquer de la conversation. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que le professeur Quirrell tremblait de la tête aux pieds, son turban de travers et le professeur Rogue, plus froid et menaçant que jamais, le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

– Vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire, trancha Rogue d'une voix froide qui donna des frissons à Harry.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était étonnant que ses deux professeurs ne s'en rendent pas compte.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, S-Severus, poursuivit Quirrell qui semblait chercher une issue de secours du regard.

– Vous savez comment passer devant cette fichue bestiole sans vous faire dévorer…

Harry fut si surprit qu'il manquât de prudence et se cogna bruyamment au montant de porte de la salle des enchantements. Il se figea sur place tandis que Rogue et Quirrell regardèrent dans sa direction. Il y eut un instant de silence puis :

– Peeves ? demanda à haute voix Rogue.

Harry avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et respirait le plus doucement possible. Cependant, il vit avec horreur Rogue se détacher de Quirrell et s'avancer vers lui, les mains tendues. Au même moment, un grand fracas retentit non loin suivit de la voix furieuse de Rusard qui maudissait Peeves de toute la force de ses poumons.

Rogue se tourna vers Quirrell qui sembla se ratatiner sur place.

– Nous règlerons ça plus tard.

Harry se plaqua contre le mur pour laisser passer Rogue et sa cape noire qui virevoltait autour de lui. Quirrell resta un instant figé, son visage dissimulé par la pénombre, puis, il prit la direction opposée à celle de Rogue et disparut.

Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, prit la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard la tête pleine de questions mais avec une certitude à présent : Rogue essayait bel et bien de voler la pierre philosophale.

* * *

Les examens débutèrent dans une chaleur étouffante. Le mois de juin était arrivé avec un temps magnifique qui poussait les élèves à se prélasser paresseusement dans le parc où à se réfugier dans les salles de classe les plus fraîches.

Cependant, personne ne put réellement en profiter puisque les examens débutèrent très vite. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle passaient toutes leurs soirées à réviser et la salle commune de Serpentard n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse.

Harry avait tout raconté de sa petite escapade nocturne à Hermione, Ron et Drago et tous trois avaient été choqué mais pas tellement étonné.

– Si l'avenir de la pierre philosophale dépend de cet idiot de Quirrell alors elle sera volée dès ce soir, avait soupiré Drago.

Contrairement à sa sombre prédiction, Quirrell semblait tenir bon même s'il semblait plus nerveux que jamais.

Les examens se passèrent plutôt bien pour Harry qui fut surprit mais heureux de constater qu'il était un meilleur élève que ce qu'il croyait. Il était même difficile de croire qu'il avait déjà passé une année entière dans cette école où il avait eu d'abord du mal à se sentir à sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui terminait de rédiger sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie et songea qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ou du moins autant que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Il savait que Drago ne tolérait la présence de Ron et d'Hermione que parce qu'il en retirait quelque chose et parce que le mystère de la pierre philosophale le passionnait, mais que se passerait-il si Harry se retrouvait de nouveau face à Voldemort ? De quel côté serait Drago ?

Harry en avait parlé avec Hermione, un soir où ils terminaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

– Tu sais, Harry, Drago doit se trouver dans une position très inconfortable. D'un côté, il y a toutes ses croyances qu'il prenait pour des acquis et de l'autre, il y a toi et moi qui remettons tout en cause. Je pense que son esprit s'est considérablement élargi depuis le début de l'année.

– Espérons que ça suffira, avait soupiré Harry en relisant ses notes de potions.

– Espérons, avait murmuré Hermione, le regard fixé sur sa plume.

* * *

Drago dût choisir son camp plus vite que prévu. A peine une semaine après, le professeur Dumbledore partit en urgence à Londres au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrirent que Harry avait probablement donné à Rogue le moyen de passer devant Touffu.

Il était un petit peu plus de minuit quand le trio se rejoignit dans la salle commune, déterminé à empêcher Rogue de voler la pierre et Voldemort de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Déterminés, baguette magique en main, ils allaient franchir la porte de la salle commune quand du bruit retentirent derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup. C'était Drago. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

– Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis :

– Empêcher Rogue de voler la pierre, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Dumbledore est à Londres alors il va forcément frapper ce soir.

Drago ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il semblait perdu, comme si une furieuse bataille faisait rage en lui pour déterminer ce qu'il devait faire.

– Je ne veux pas que Voldemort revienne, ajouta Harry en ignorant les grimaces autour de lui. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'accompagner mais je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Il tourna alors le dos à Drago et, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, franchit la porte qui le séparait des cachots.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la quiétude des couloirs en progressant lentement à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils grimpèrent ainsi au troisième étage en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Harry avait la tête plein de questionnements et gardait serré dans sa main la flute que Hagrid lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire mais il savait que s'il avait survécu à Voldemort en étant un bébé alors il pouvait au moins l'empêcher de revenir.

En arrivant dans le couloir de l'aile droite du troisième étage, ils se figèrent en voyant une silhouette se détacher lentement à la lueur des torches. La silhouette s'avança, sortant de la pénombre, et ils eurent la surprise de découvrir…

– Drago ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

– Chut ! fit l'intéressé d'une voix agacée. Vous en avez mis un temps !

Ron déploya la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il puisse se réfugier en-dessous. Ils étaient encore plus serré mais Harry sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la question de la loyauté de son ami pesait sur ses épaules.

– Comment tu as fait pour monter ici aussi vite ? s'étonna Ron.

– Je connais beaucoup de passage secret, répondit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? demanda Hermione. Ça risque d'être dangereux.

– Oh, vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant, railla-t-il.

Malgré ses railleries, il avait le regard déterminé et tenait fermement sa baguette magique.

– Allons-y, finissons-en, déclara-t-il. Demain, c'est mon anniversaire alors gare à vous si je meurs !

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire et tous les quatre s'avancèrent vers la porte qui contenait Touffu, l'énorme chien à trois têtes de Hagrid.

– Prêt ? demanda Harry.

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent fermement. Harry rangea la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche et tendit la main pour la porte.

Harry mit immédiatement la flute à sa bouche mais Touffu dormait déjà. Ils restèrent un instant immobile et Hermione montra silencieusement du doigt une harpe posée près du chien. Harry se mit alors à jouer les seules notes qu'il connaissait à la flute. C'était un peu discordant mais pas suffisamment pour l'énorme chien qui se mit à ronfler de plus belle.

Tandis que Harry jouait, Ron, Hermione et Drago déplacèrent l'énorme patte du chien qui recouvrait la trappe. Ils l'ouvrirent et contemplèrent un instant l'obscurité qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Harry cessa de jouer et tendit la flute à Hermione.

– Je saute le premier chuchota-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Touffu se mit à grogner et Hermione se mit à jouer un peu maladroitement. Harry prit une grande inspiration et sauta, bientôt suivit de Drago, Ron et enfin Hermione.

Ils dégringolèrent dans un tunnel en attendant au loin les aboiements du chien qui s'était sans doute réveillé.

Fort heureusement, ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou qui amortit leur chute, comme un gros matelas.

– Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry à la cantonade.

Une série de grognements lui répondit et il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre, froide et humide. Il distinguait les silhouettes de ses amis et se rapprochait d'eux quand quelque chose s'enroula autour de ses chevilles.

– Aaaaah, cria Ron alors qu'une espèce de tentacule s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Drago en se tortillant pour s'échapper.

Hermione avait réussit à échapper aux griffes de la créature et s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce.

– C'est un Filet du Diable ! cria-t-elle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Merveilleux, je suis ravi de le savoir, ironisa Ron.

– Je me sens tout de suite mieux, renchérit Drago.

Dès qu'il s'agissait d'être sarcastique, Ron et Dragon s'entendaient très bien.

– Silence ! J'essaie de me souvenir comment s'en débarrasser... Filet du Diable... Filet du Diable... Ça y est ! Cette plante a peur du feu ! Mais comment faire pour allumer un feu ici ? se lamenta-t-elle en proie à la panique.

– Avec ta baguette magique ? railla Drago.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Filet du Diable en prononçant :

– Incendio !

Une série de flammes bleutées jaillirent de sa baguette et la plante rétracta aussitôt ses tentacules. Harry, Ron et Drago se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, ils progressèrent assez rapidement : ils durent attraper une clé volante et Ron démontra ses prouesses aux échecs sur un échiquier géant. Cependant, à un coup de la fin, sur le point de faire échec et mat, il sacrifia le cavalier sur lequel il était juché et tomba évanouie sur le sol.

Pâles et inquiets, Harry, Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent dans la salle suivant. Aussitôt, une odeur répugnante les frappa de plein fouet : un troll était étendu sur le sol, probablement assommé par Rogue.

– Le Filet du Diable c'était l'épreuve du professeur Chourave, les clés volantes ont été ensorcelé par le professeur Flitwick, et McGonagall a sans doute donné vie aux pièces d'échec, énuméra Hermione. Le troll devait être l'épreuve de Quirell, donc il reste celle du professeur Rogue.

– Allons-y, dit Drago qui ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis l'épreuve des échecs.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce illuminée par des torches, vide à l'exception d'une table sur laquelle s'alignait sept flacons de différentes tailles et formes. Ils s'avancèrent et aussitôt des flammes jaillirent derrière eux, leur barrant la route.

– Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione s'était avancée et lisait un morceau de parchemin. Drago et Harry lurent par-dessus son épaule. C'était une sorte d'énigme qu'ils devaient résoudre pour pouvoir passer ou...

– Mourir empoisonné, conclu Harry.

– Hors de question, trancha Drago. Demain c'est mon...

– Anniversaire, on le sait, Drago, rétorqua Harry avec un pâle sourire.

Il avait l'estomac tordu à la pensée que Rogue, et peut-être Voldemort, se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Il pensait aussi à Ron, évanoui dans la salle de l'échiquier. Il regretta de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour venir seul. Oui mais alors, il serait sans doute mort depuis le Filet du Diable...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que Drago et Hermione s'étaient mis à réfléchir sur l'énigme des potions. Enfin, surtout Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle poussa un cri de triomphe.

– J'ai trouvé ! Le plus petit flacon sert à arriver dans la dernière salle et celui-ci - elle prit le flacon tout à droite - sert à retourner sur nos pas.

– Il n'y a pas assez pour trois, nota Harry en examinant le minuscule flacon.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry prit une décision.

– J'y vais, décida-t-il. Vous deux, retournez chercher Ron et prenez les balais de la salle aux clés. Envolez-vous vers la trappe comme ça Touffu ne pourra pas vous mordre. Ensuite allez chercher Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas de taille à affronter Rogue seul mais je vais le retenir.

– Et Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante.

– J'ai eu de la chance une fois, dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice, pourquoi pas deux ?

Hermione lui sauta au cou en sanglotant.

– Oh, Harry ! Tu es un grand sorcier !

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Drago s'approcha alors et lui tendit la main. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'hésita pas et la serra.

– Bonne chance, Harry, déclara Drago. Hermione a raison, tu es un grand sorcier.

– Toi aussi. Vous êtes tous les deux brillants, merci de... merci de m'avoir accompagné jusque-là.

– Ça sert à ça les amis, répondit Hermione en souriant, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Harry les observa une dernière fois et but la potion tandis que Drago et Hermione buvait chacun une gorgée de l'autre flacon. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit parcourut d'une sensation glacée. Elle passa sa main au-dessus des flammes et ne ressentit rien de plus qu'un agréable chatouillis. Avec un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, elle franchit les flammes en compagnie de Drago.

Ils coururent à toute vitesse jusqu'à la salle des échiquiers et récupérèrent Ron, un peu sonné par sa chute.

– Vous croyez... vous croyez que ça ira pour Harry ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça ira, dit Drago plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle aux clés volantes et Drago se tourna vers Hermione alors que Ron prenait les balais.

– Hermione... On serait tous mort sans toi alors... Merci, lâcha-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Jamais Drago n'avait été réellement gentil avec elle, manifestant le plus souvent de l'indifférence ou ses habituelles railleries. Là c'était sincère. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris et lui sourit.

– Merci, Drago.

– Dites, vous croyez qu'on a le temps ? les interrompit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Allez !

Ils grimpèrent sur leurs balais et filèrent à toute vitesse vers la sortie, leurs esprits ne pensant qu'à une chose : Harry Potter.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard - Infirmerie de Poudlard_

Harry grignotait une Chocogrenouille en contemplant l'énorme pile de sucreries qui débordait de sa table de nuit. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Crabbe, Goyle et même Mrs Weasley lui avaient envoyé ça et il avait à présent de quoi se nourrir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, songea-t-il en souriant. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit la chaise à côté de son lit racler le sol. C'était Drago, un paquet de Patacitrouille en main.

– C'est gentil de penser à moi, nota Harry.

– Tu plaisantes, c'est à moi, ça, rétorqua-t-il.

Mais il partagea la boite avec lui sans se faire prier.

– Au fait, bon anniversaire ! lança Harry en se souvenant de la date fatidique.

Drago eut un sourire.

– Merci. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé fêté mon anniversaire, en recevant un prix pour service rendu à l'école.

– Tes parents ne sont pas furieux alors ? demanda Harry, un peu anxieux.

Drago contempla un instant le montant du lit comme s'il ne savait pas bien quoi répondre.

– Mon père m'a demandé de ne plus être ami avec toi, annonça-t-il. Ni avec Weasley et Granger. Surtout Granger.

Harry accusa le coup. Il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, il s'y était attendu. C'était comme être ami avec quelqu'un qui aurait dû être son ennemi. C'était franchement étrange comme sensation.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Drago mit un long moment avant de répondre.

– Tu sais, dit-il sans répondre à la question, depuis toujours j'entends que Tu-Sais-Qui est un grand sorcier qui reviendra un jour. J'entends que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne méritent pas de vivre et aussi que je vaux mieux que les autres parce que je suis de Sang-Pur.

Harry ne dit rien et attendit la suite, conscient que Drago livrait là quelque chose d'étonnamment sincère venant de sa part.

– Et puis je suis devenu ami avec toi, j'ai aidé à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et Granger est la meilleure de la classe. Je… Je ne sais plus trop ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas, avoua-t-il. On a failli mourir, vraiment mourir, insista-t-il comme si Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout seul.

– Je suis de Sang-Mêlé et Ron de Sang-Pur, dit Harry. Tu penses valoir mieux que nous ?

– Non, rétorqua Drago de sa voix traînante. Enfin, un peu mieux que Weasley quand même.

– Ron est notre ami. Il s'est sacrifié, rappela Harry.

– Je le sais oui… Écoutes, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry. Je n'ai rien répondu à mon père parce que je ne sais plus du tout ce qui est vrai ou pas.

Harry soupira et termina son Patacitrouille. Quand Dumbledore était venu rendre visite à Harry, il lui avait parlé de Drago :

« – Harry, tu dois savoir que devenir ami avec Drago, quelqu'un qui aurait pu très facilement te haïr, est un acte admirable. Un acte qui a eu énormément de répercussion sur lui et qui, je le crois sincèrement, pourrait changer le cours des choses. Toutes nos actions ont des conséquences qui se répercutent à un point que nous n'imaginons pas parfois. »

– Tu tiens beaucoup à tes parents, tu as de la chance d'en avoir, nota Harry. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas les décevoir mais tu as été un héros, c'est important aussi.

– Un héros, répéta Drago. J'ai toujours su que j'étais exceptionnel.

Harry lui lança un paquet de Gnomes au Poivre à la figure et ils éclatèrent de rire, savourant le fait d'être ami, au moins pendant encore quelques temps.

* * *

**Note** : ENFIN j'ai fini le tome 01. Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais dans ma trame beaucoup de choses changent au fur et à mesure (à partir du tome 02), le tome 01 étant le seul qui reste à peu près proche du canon (j'ai dit "à peu près", ce que j'écris reste un UA ^^).

Vivement demain soir que vous puissiez découvrir le tome 02. Par contre, après je reprends le rythme habituel d'une publication par semaine :)  
Oh et j'écris aussi une 2e histoire en ce moment "Momento Mori", une dramione qui, je pense, devrait vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil !


	4. Lucius Malefoy

Bonjour mes petits agneaux !

**Merci beaucoup** d'avoir patienté car j'ai eu mes examens puis des vacances à Londres (où j'ai visité les studios Harry Potter !). Et puis... Je fonctionne comme ça, j'écris quand l'inspiration vient donc je préfère ne plus promettre de publication régulière. Sachez en revanche que je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire car je l'aime trop !

**Autre point** : On m'a fait remarquer, à très juste titre, que je "racontais" une succession d'évènements plus qu'autre chose et j'en suis totalement consciente. Normalement, j'avais pensé cette histoire à partir du tome 02 mais je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur le 01 comme ça, je suis donc allée au plus vite. A partir de là, les évènements vont changer et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

**Lucius Malefoy**

Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singulier.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il détestait les vacances d'été, période qu'il considérait comme la pire de l'année puisqu'il était obligé de les passer en la très déplaisante compagnie de sa tante Pétunia, de son oncle Vernon et de son cousin Dudley. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs avant la rentrée et c'est un point sur lequel il s'entendait avec sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger.

Cependant, en cette fin de mois d'août, Harry Potter ne se trouvait plus à Privet Drive mais dans la petite cuisine du Terrier, la maison de Ron. Il était occupé à rédiger soigneusement sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il aurait à rendre à la rentrée au professeur Binn.

Ron lui se faisait aider par son frère aîné Percy qui, à grand coup de phrases grandiloquentes, tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les principes du sortilège de Transfert pour le devoir de Métamorphose.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ces vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Tout avait commencé un soir étouffant du mois de juillet où l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient reçu Mr et Mrs Mason à dîner afin que l'oncle Vernon puisse conclure « la plus grosse affaire de sa carrière ». Harry avait naturellement été confiné dans sa chambre et devait prétendre ne pas exister. La mort dans l'âme, il avait passé de longues heures allongées sur le lit de sa chambre en regardant une araignée faire sa toile au plafond et se demandant pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient pas écrit. En effet, des longues semaines qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne lui avaient envoyé la moindre lettre.

Mélancolique, il s'était levé, avait discrètement pris une douche et avait enfilé son pyjama avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres dans l'espoir de faire rentrer un peu de fraîcheur dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'il vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là quelques heures plus tôt, il en était certain.

Une lettre posée près de la cage d'Hedwige, qui dormait la tête sous l'aile. Le papier, plié en deux, semblait avoir été déposé là. Oui mais par qui ?

_« Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard. De très sombres choses sont à l'œuvre et pour votre bien, vous ne devez pas retourner à l'école. »_

Harry avait tout d'abord cru à une sorte de blague de la part des Dursley mais il connaissait bien l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre humour. Quant à Dudley, il était tout simplement incapable d'écrire plus d'une phrase sans faire une faute d'orthographe et il doutait fortement que son cousin connaisse le nom de son école.

Harry était resté de longues minutes à contempler le mot comme s'il avait pu soudainement lui révéler le nom de son auteur, mais rien.

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un énorme hibou, que Harry reconnut comme étant Errol, le vieux hibou de la famille Weasley, débarqua mais, un peu déboussolé, poursuivit sa course jusque dans le salon. Tout le monde put alors constater que Mrs Mason avait une phobie prononcée des oiseaux et elle partit en hurlant. Vernon, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, jura alors à Harry qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette école de fou.

Fort heureusement, Ron n'ayant pas de nouvelle de Harry, il était venu le délivrer dans une Ford Anglia bleue volante accompagné de ses frères Fred et George. Depuis, Harry vivait au Terrier et il avait montré le mot à Ron qui ne voyait pas bien non plus de qui ça pouvait bien venir.

– Et pourquoi pas Drago ? avait suggéré Ron.

Harry n'avait su que répondre. Il ne voyait pas Drago faire ce genre d'humour et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Il savait que Lucius Malefoy avait demandé à Drago de cesser d'être ami avec lui et peut-être que Drago avait fini par être d'accord avec son père.

Cette pensée le déprima.

Harry n'avait jamais eu d'ami dans sa vie et l'amitié de Drago, Ron et Hermione était très précieuse à ses yeux.

Il en avait parlé à Ron qui lui avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber et que Drago finirait par entendre raison.

Harry ratura une phrase et soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait sans doute réécrire l'intégralité de son devoir. Encore. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avec l'envie de profiter de ce temps ensoleillé et doux pour jouer aux Quidditch avec Ron et ses frères. Il avait découvert qu'il était très bon et il s'était promis de tenter les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Il se secoua et se força à terminer son devoir tandis que Ron, de très mauvaise humeur, arracha si fort sa dissertation des mains de Percy qu'elle se déchira.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley les réveilla tôt et leur fit un petit-déjeuner consistant à base d'œufs, de saucisses et de toasts. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller faire leurs achats au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Mr Weasley et Ginny qui entrait en première année à Poudlard.

Au lieu de prendre une voiture, un balai ou un quelconque moyen de transport connu de Harry, Mrs et Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron et lui se réunirent devant la cheminée. Incrédule, Harry regarda Fred, George et Ron entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée et disparaître dans les flammes vertes après y avoir lancé un peu de poudre. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir tester ce moyen de transport.

Avec appréhension, ce fut son tour et il pénétra dans l'âtre où les flammes vertes virevoltaient comme des ballerines. La fumée le fit tousser et brouilla sa vision.

« – Chem…in…de…Travers… » bégaya-t-il.

Il fut englouti par la cheminée avec un hurlement et sentit son estomac encore plein du délicieux petit-déjeuner de Mrs Weasley remuer dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux en priant que ça s'arrête vite, se demandant s'il n'allait pas tout simplement vomir. Finalement, il atterrit lourdement dans une âtre et eut le réflexe de tendre les mains devant lui pour amortir sa chute. Il toussa longuement avant de regarder autour de lui.

Clairement, ça n'était pas une partie du Chemin de Traverse qu'il connaissait.

Il avait atterri dans une boutique sombre, humide, pleine d'objets dont Harry était sûr qu'ils débordaient de magie noire. Il vit une main décharnée posée sur un socle, un sublime collier d'opale dans une vitrine, une armoire ouvragée magnifique, des livres dont les titres étaient très évocateurs… Ses lunettes s'étaient cassées dans sa chute et il y voyait mal mais il devait sortir de là. Il rabattit sa frange sur sa cicatrice. Si Harry Potter était vu dans une boutique de magie noire, il en était quitte pour encore des mois de rumeurs.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement et faillit le percuter. Il fit un bond et se retrouva devant un homme grand, aux cheveux longs d'un blonds presque blanc et attachés en un catogan, et dont les yeux gris lui étaient familier. Puis, derrière lui, la silhouette de Drago se détachât.

– Harry ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je me suis perdu, j'ai utilisé la poudre de Cheminette et j'ai atterri là, bégaya-t-il.

– Papa, c'est Harry Potter, présenta Drago. D'habitude, il est plus propre que ça.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je vois, dit lentement Lucius Malefoy.

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche la meilleure posture à adopter face à une espèce totalement inconnue et potentiellement ennemie.

– Enchanté, monsieur Potter, je suis Lucius Malefoy.

– Enchanté, monsieur, répondit Harry en se relevant pour épousseter ses mains sur ses vêtements déjà plein de suie.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

– Excusez-moi, savez-vous par où se trouve le Chemin de Traverse ?

Lucius Malefoy plissa ses yeux gris et poussa un imperceptible soupir.

– Je vous y amènerai après. Drago, reste dans l'entrée avec ton… _ami_, et ne faites pas de bêtises. J'ai à parler avec Mr Beurk.

– Papa va m'emmener voir les balais de courses, se vanta immédiatement Drago. Tu viens avec nous ?

– Je… Je ne…

– Pourquoi pas, coupa Mr Malefoy. Je pense que Mr Potter sera heureux de voir un autre… disons standing que ce à quoi il a été habitué cet été.

Drago fut ravi mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Il faisait clairement référence à la pauvreté de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui pourtant étaient d'une gentillesse sans pareille. Il ne dit rien mais il songea qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Mr Malefoy.

Cependant, Lucius dut croire que Harry fronçait les sourcils à cause de ses lunettes cassées puisqu'il les prit et sortit sa baguette magique pour les réparer avant de lui tendre.

– Merci, Mr Malefoy, dit-il poliment en les remettant.

– Maintenant, pas un bruit, leur intima-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre ? demanda Drago un brin vexé une fois que son père se fut éloigné.

– Je n'ai pas reçu de… oh ! En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il raconta à Drago l'étrange mot trouvé sur sa table de nuit et le fait qu'aucune lettre ne lui soit parvenu depuis le début de l'été. Harry ne lui dit pas, en revanche, qu'il avait pensé que Drago ne lui avait pas du tout écrit. Drago resta silencieux.

– C'est bizarre, reconnut-il. Tu crois que ça peut être ton idiot de cousin ?

– Non, il ne sait pas aussi bien écrire.

– En tout cas, tes moldus sont des imbéciles, conclu Drago. Quand je raconterais ça à papa… Peut-être qu'il peut faire en sorte que tu n'y retourne plus.

– Tu crois ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

– Papa peut tout faire. On est riche, lança Drago comme si ça réglait la question.

– Allons, Drago, intervint Lucius qui était revenu. Restons modeste, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

Quand ils sortirent tous les trois de la boutique, Harry vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle minable qui semblait entièrement constituée de magasins consacrés à la magie noire. Celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, et dont l'enseigne portait le nom Barjow & Beurk, était le plus grand de tous. Drago en profita pour raconter à son père ce que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient fait. Lucius Malefoy eut un air dégouté qui devait plus, Harry en était certain, au fait que son oncle et sa tante soient des moldus, qu'au fait qu'il était révolté de voir comment ils le traitaient.

– Je vois, grinça Mr Malefoy. Malheureusement, Drago, Harry n'ayant aucune autre famille, il ne peut pas quitter son oncle et sa tante, aussi abject soient-ils.

Harry soupira. Il s'en était douté.

Mr Malefoy le ramena sur le Chemin de Traverse et ils se rendirent à la boutique de Quidditch. Harry resta bouche bée devant la beauté des balais de courses au manche de bois lustré, aux brindilles soigneusement taillées, et il se rêva un instant pendant un match de Quidditch, virevoltant sur ce genre de balai. Drago, pour sa part, tentait de convaincre son père de lui acheter le dernier Nimbus 2001. Harry comprenait pourquoi. C'était un balai en ébène magnifique.

– On verra, Drago, marmonna son père qui consultait sa montre à gousset. Je suppose que Harry a des courses à faire.

Effectivement mais Harry aurait volontiers donné la moitié de son compte en banque pour ne plus avoir à faire à Mr Malefoy qu'il trouvait de plus en plus antipathique.

– Mr et Mrs Weasley doivent être inquiet, ajouta Harry. Je devrais être avec eux…

Lucius Malefoy eut un étrange rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et qui était en tout point semblable à ce que faisait Rogue chaque fois qu'il apercevait Harry. Quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le dégout et la détestation. Harry se souvenait de la façon dont Drago avait parlé de la famille de Ron la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés : « Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. »

Harry décida de tenter une nouvelle approche avec Lucius Malefoy. Après tout, s'il voulait rester ami avec Drago, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas se faire détester par son père.

– Je suis _vraiment _désolé de ne pouvoir rester avec vous, Mr Malefoy, lança Harry d'un ton qu'il espéra convaincant. J'ai déjà beaucoup appris à vos côtés. Je n'ai pas eu la _chance _d'être élevé par des sorciers alors j'ai encore du mal à me sentir parfaitement à ma place ici…

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on t'oblige à vivre avec ces saletés de moldus, tempêta Drago. Papa, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas !

– En effet, approuva Mr Malefoy en souriant à Harry. Croyez bien, Harry, que je ferais mon maximum pour que vos vacances d'été se fassent loin de ce genre de… personne.

Harry leur sourit, conscient qu'il venait de remporter une petite victoire face à Lucius Malefoy.

– Je t'avais dit que papa était génial, intervint Drago.

Son père posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule et Drago sembla aux anges. Harry soupira. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour qu'il idolâtre ainsi son père mais peut-être que Harry se sentait si agacé car il était jaloux. Lui-même aurait aimé avoir ses deux parents auprès de lui.

– Peut-être que Harry pourra venir au Manoir l'été prochain, tenta Drago. Qu'il voit comment vivent les vrais sorciers.

– Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, Drago, mais ça ne ferait effectivement pas de mal à Harry de voir un peu plus de prestige.

Harry voulut répliquer qu'il préférait encore la chaleur du Terrier à la froideur qui semblait émaner du Manoir Malefoy mais il se contenta d'un sourire poli. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy ne voudrait certainement pas de Harry sous son toit, même si celui-ci lui donnait l'impression de l'admirer.

Fort heureusement, Mr Malefoy conclu qu'il était tard et qu'il faudrait rentrer. Il insista néanmoins pour raccompagner Harry auprès des Weasley prétextant qu'un enfant de douze ans n'a rien à faire seul et qu'un parent digne de ce nom devrait le savoir. Ils partirent donc à la recherche des Weasley et tombèrent sur Mr Weasley qui le cherchait près de la boutique de l'Apothicaire. Ginny, Fred et George étaient avec lui. Un peu plus loin, Mrs Weasley tenait une pile de livres entre ses mains et parlaient avec deux personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qu'il identifia comme les parents d'Hermione.

– Harry ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Tu vas bien ?

Harry opina mais Lucius Malefoy fut plus rapide que lui à répondre.

– Il serait temps de vous en préoccuper, Arthur, grinça-t-il. Après tout, cela ne fait qu'une heure que j'ai retrouvé Harry bien loin de là où il aurait dû être.

Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy échangèrent un regard glacial et Drago sembla soudain bien plus mal à l'aise qu'une minute plus tôt. Il fit un sourire à Ron derrière le dos de son père mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Harry ne dit rien mais il se jura de dire à Mr Weasley que ce n'était pas grave du tout dès que les Malefoy seraient partis.

– On se revoit au Ministère, Arthur, murmura Lucius Malefoy de sa voix doucereuse et glaciale. Au revoir, Harry.

Drago salua de la main Ron et Harry puis croisa le regard d'Hermione tandis que son père l'entraînait par l'épaule.

– Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda alors Arthur, l'air soucieux.

– Je vais bien, répondit Harry chaleureusement. Mr Malefoy est quelqu'un de…

– Affreux ? suggéra Ginny.

– Allons, Ginny ! la réprimanda son père.

Il raconta à Mr Weasley l'étrange boutique où il avait atterri puis sa rencontre avec les Malefoy.

– L'Allée des Embrumes, conclu Mr Weasley. Un endroit fréquenté par les adeptes de la magie noire.

– Comme les Malefoy, enchaîna Fred.

Arthur Weasley soupira et essuya ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Les enfants, dit-il à Harry et Ron, faites attentions avec Drago Malefoy. J'aimerai sincèrement qu'il ne devienne pas comme son père mais je ne veux pas non plus que vous deveniez comme lui, vous comprenez ? Drago agit comme son éducation le lui a dit et j'aime croire que vous avez été mieux élevé que ça. Tous les deux.

Ron hocha la tête et Harry pensa à quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit avant l'été : _« Harry, tu dois savoir que devenir ami avec Drago, quelqu'un qui aurait pu très facilement te haïr, est un acte admirable. Un acte qui a eu énormément de répercussion sur lui et qui, je le crois sincèrement, pourrait changer le cours des choses. Toutes nos actions ont des conséquences qui se répercutent à un point que nous n'imaginons pas parfois. »_.

Harry décida de garder le conseil de Dumbledore en tête et de conserver son amitié avec Drago. Après tout, Drago n'était pas responsable des actes de son père.

* * *

Le 1er septembre à dix heures trente du matin, sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾, Hermione embrassa chaleureusement ses parents pendant de longues minutes. Puis, ses parents hissèrent sa lourde valise dans le Poudlard Express et l'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne disparaissent dans un wagon.

Elle croisa Neville qui se faisait vertement réprimander par sa redoutable grand-mère, par la fenêtre, car il avait encore perdu son crapaud. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan étaient en grande conversation avec Katie Bell et Angelina Jonhson mais elle ne vit aucune trace de Harry ou Ron. En revanche, elle vit Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass à qui elle fit un signe polit de la main à travers la vitre de leur compartiment. Finalement, elle trouva un endroit vide et s'y installa avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour saluer ses parents de la main.

A onze heure précise, le train quitta Londres dans un panache de fumée blanche. Hermione passa une demi-heure à lire _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_ de Gilderoy Lockhart puis elle ne put ignorer plus longtemps la sensation de solitude qui la tenaillait. Où étaient Harry et Ron ? Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et s'apprêta à sortir quand Drago, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le compartiment.

– Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron ? demanda-t-il.

– Justement non, répondit Hermione. J'allais les chercher.

– Ils ne sont pas dans le wagon en tout cas, commenta Goyle la bouche pleine de Patacitrouille.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel tout le monde se sentit un peu gêné. Après tout, ils ne côtoyaient Hermione que parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry.

– Bon, on va retourner dans notre compartiment, lâcha finalement Drago. A tout à l'heure.

– A tout à l'heure, Hermione, la saluèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

Hermione se laissa retomber contre la banquette, l'estomac un peu remué. Elle attrapa sa robe de l'école qui dépassait de son sac et contempla la couleur verte des Serpentard en se demandant pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle avait été répartie là.

Peu avant le déjeuner, Ginny Weasley, qui entrait en première année à l'école, entra dans son compartiment et resta avec elle tout le reste du voyage. Elle posa d'innombrables questions sur la Répartition, l'école, les maisons et les cours auxquelles Hermione se fit un plaisir de répondre.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard sous une pluie fine et froide qui ruisselait sur les fenêtres des wagons et gelait les premiers élèves qui étaient sortis du train. Hermione laissa Ginny avec les autres premières années et s'enveloppa dans sa cape et son écharpe pour prendre une des carrioles qui les conduisit jusqu'au château. Le soleil était couché et la pluie s'intensifia sous une nuit noire, clapotant contre les vitres froides des carrioles et couvrant presque les bavardages de Pansy et Daphné. Elle ne voyait toujours aucune trace de Harry ou Ron.

Étrange, très étrange.

La chaleur de la Grande Salle enveloppa les élèves trempés jusqu'au dos qui poussèrent des exclamations de soulagement. Hermione s'installa à la table des Serpentard, près de la cheminée et épongea l'eau qui imbibait sa cape. Elle ne suivit que très distraitement la cérémonie de la Répartition, occupée à ressasser ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Ginny Weasley.

« Serpentard ! »

Hermione releva la tête et lui sourit. Ginny, un peu ébranlée mais soulagée, s'installa à côté d'elle en souriant. Elle chercha ensuite vivement ses frères Percy, Fred et George du regard à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant les jumeaux échanger de l'argent, l'un des deux étant visiblement contrarié et l'autre ravi. A tous les coups, ils avaient parié qu'elle se retrouverait à Serpentard.

– Mais où est Harry ? demanda Drago lorsque le banquet commença.

Ça, Hermione n'en avait aucune idée.

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda Théodore, qui s'était installé à côté d'elle, en se servant du ragoût.

– Oui excellente, répondit-elle un peu distraite. Et toi ?

– Pas mal, je…

– Oh non, coupa Blaise en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Regardez qui sera notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Ils se tournèrent vers Gilderoy Lockhart, étincelant en robe turquoise, en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave qui semblait passablement agacée.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi on a dû acheter l'intégralité de ses livres, commenta Théodore en lançant un regard dédaigneux.

Hermione, qui aimait bien Lockhart, se tut et regretta l'absence de Harry et Ron. Elle avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles et avoir frôlé la mort avec Drago l'année dernière, elle n'avait aucun ami en dehors de Harry et Ron.

Elle termina le repas en parlant avec Ginny qui était visiblement soulagée d'avoir de la compagnie, puis elle se dirigea vers les cachots à la suite des autres Serpentard. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit chaud et le clapotis de l'eau du Lac Noir contre les fenêtres des dortoirs.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une rumeur persistante enfler parmi la foule des élèves. Une rumeur des plus absurdes :

– … C'est Harry Potter ?

– Oui, dans un truc volant ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces bêtises ? Elle se dépêcha d'arriver dans la salle commune et retrouva ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis au milieu d'une foule plutôt stupéfaite. L'air gêné, ils tentaient d'échapper aux élèves.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? demanda Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé et lui expliquèrent tout, depuis la voie 9 ¾ qui ne s'ouvrit pas jusqu'à leur périple à bord de la Ford Anglia bleue de Mr Weasley. Hermione était consternée mais pas autant qu'eux quand ils expliquèrent que Rogue avait failli s'étouffer de rage après avoir passé trente minutes à leur hurler dessus.

– Dumbledore nous a évité l'expulsion, expliqua Harry penaud, parce que je pense vraiment que Rogue nous aurait fait expulser.

– C'était totalement stupide, confirma Hermione d'un ton dur.

Elle trouvait leur décision d'arriver en voiture volante aussi idiote qu'irréfléchie mais quelque chose d'autre la titillait : le fait qu'ils aient vécu ça sans elle, en la laissant seule dans le Poudlard Express. Elle étouffa ce sentiment de jalousie et annonça d'un ton sec qu'elle montait se coucher en plantant là Harry et Ron qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

**Note** : Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court mais à partir de là, il y aura enfin plus d'action !

Entre nous, si j'avais pu, j'aurais raconté l'histoire à partir du tome 2 mais ça aurait été idiot vu qu'une grosse partie de l'amitié entre Harry et Drago début la 1ère année...

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
